Prequel:Old friend from the past-What happened before?
by DarkMage999
Summary: Basically all the events before Old friend from the past. This was requested by a friend. I made your wish come true. IT CONTAINS DARK THEMES! I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN OR ITS CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MY OCs AND THE PLOT FOR THIS FANFICTION!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people!**

 **Today I'm going to write something I had promised one of my best friends. A prequel to be exact prior the events in Old friend from the past. This was on my mind for some time and finally I will post it.**

 **Blake's parents names:**

 **Adrian- Blake's father**

 **Layla- Blake's mother**

 **Enjoy.**

It was a busy day as always for the couple of mad scientists. They didn't work for anyone, only for themselves. The thing they did for a living was experimenting on unknown races or sometimes even creating artificial life forms. A lot of rich people were searching them to do their work. And sometimes even a low class of royal scientists were paying crazy money for their reports of their projects.

And when you have a lot of money you have to spend them on something so they decided to be a techno-gothic inspired mansion. The mansion had black outlines with some part bluish grey and most of the part was white.

Now they were working at their underground laboratory.

"Finally we finished this one as well." grinned Adrian.

He was very happy at how this experiment turned out. He and his wife Layla were experimenting on another new life form that looked like a jelly had humanoid body at the same time.

"Dear look at this one. It's so perfect. What do you think should be the name of the experiment subject." she clapped her hands and had her smug look on the face.

"I don't know honey. We will think about this later. We have three more days till we finish."

Layla giggled.

"Let's think about something we discussed for so long. We need a descendant who will have my brain and your looks, boy to be exact. A child that will continue what we started. And even if he doesn't like it we will manage to force it on him. After all we aren't immortal."

"For sure honey, if we were immortal we wouldn't go to this measures."

She kissed passionately her husband which later turned into a make-out session and then into something more.

Two weeks later Layla was pregnant.

The couple continued with their work as usual like the baby didn't exist.

Layla also went to the doctor for regular checkups at first, but later stopped doing it.

The pregnancy was smooth, but everything has an end to it.

It was the one checkup that will reveal the baby's sex.

She prayed with her whole hurt to be a boy.

"Congratulations, you are going to have a baby girl." The doctor was sincerely smiling.

The word girl didn't stop echoing in her mind. She was about to snap, but controlled it very well. So she fake smiled at the news.

"I'm happy." those words were like a poison to her.

She returned from her checkup at the doctor.

She was now furious.

"What's the matter honey?" he asked with a smile.

She glared at him.

"We are going to have a daughter."

She punched the wall furiously.

Both of them were disappointed, because they wanted a baby boy.

She didn't want the baby.

She tried to kill it first by starving. She only eat a bare minimum so she wouldn't go into an unconsciousness.

" _Now that I don't eat, you won't survive."_ she laughed a bit on the insane side of things.

That was only for some weeks until the next checkup. That was to make sure she was slowly dying.

In that way nobody would get suspicious.

The baby was miraculously still alive. The mother couldn't believe it.

She still wanted to kill her, but didn't try any further. First she will soon give birth and second because of some Vestal laws. Well it didn't matter anymore, because she planned to make the baby's life hell.

Now it was time for her labor.

She was there eight agonizing hours.

"Congratulations on the newborn."

The baby cried.

Layla had stoic face when she looked at the baby. The baby had unusually pale white skin with short black purple hair.

A nurse arrived for the registration of the baby.

"Exuse me Ma'am what will be the baby's name?" she asked kindly.

Layla thought for a second."

"Blake."

The nurse wrote the name and some other information and sprinted somewhere.

" _Because you are a sin created by Satan and you'll forever be like this. That's why I named you Blake. Black like hell."_

Later she was talking to her husband while the baby was asleep.

"I definitely do not want to care for this mere existence. I regret the day we done this."

"I totally agree with you, but we can't let the baby die. We will get into loads of trouble for this. How about this? We won't care for her and we will call a nanny to do this job for us. The nanny will care for the baby till she turns four years ago. After then she is half alone till eighteen.

"That's a good plan. I do not want to see that black seed in front of my eyes now. The project is more important than this mere existence."

Baby Blake cried.

"What does that thing want?" growled her father.

"Maybe she is hungry."

"Then go and feed her."

And her mom went to the kitchen to warm up some baby food, while her dad was talking to a nanny.

The nanny started working for the parents tomorrow. The nanny cared for the baby as promised for a high payment so she could be kept for longer. The nanny was the one to see her first steps, talk and the way she grew up.

After she turned four she was into her biological parents care. They were of course more interested in their work than her. Most of the time she was ignored, but when she wasn't bad things would happen.

"You will do what we say. We are your parents, we are the one in charge. You will obey at our orders or you will have severe punishment."

Blake was scared, but had her stoic façade – a thing not common among kids.

She learned to hide them so she could escape extreme beatings and punishments and also because for her parents emotions were for weaklings.

"It's your fault at the things that happen here. You hear me." the man yelled and she slapped her with a belt on her arm twice.

Blake was scared and nodded.

"Good girl, now get out of my sight before I personally beat you to death."

The girl understood what her father meant. She grabbed a coat very fast and made her exit very fast.

She could hear now her father's voice like an echo.

She escaped the mansion and went to one of the three forests that surrounded the mansion. She put her coat, because outside it was raining and went to her usual place. Her parents forgot about her on a daily basis and she was used to this.

" _What have I done to them?"_ a little tear escaped her eye.

Sadly this wouldn't be the end of the torture. It would be the beginning of it.

 **I hope you like it.**

 **See you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers!**

 **Let's continue.**

Blake's parents found a new race that was never heard of. After a lot of work they found out that this races name is bakugan. And currently her parents were doing something very inhuman. Compared to them serial killers seemed like mosquito bites.

"No."

"What did you say little shit?" yelled angrily the father.

"I said no. I don't want to assist you in this experiment. Those creatures are innocent. What have they done to you to tore their bodies apart like this? "

She yelled her opinion with one tear showing on her right eye, due to pressure.

Her dad saw this and frowned while the mother was still working.

"You are obliged to do it. No questions, no opinions you are created just to obey us."

Her dad used a leather strap and slapped her legs with it. The fabric that covered them was cut and a bit of blood was seen.

The girl gulped a bit out of pain. She wasn't allowed to scream, screaming was for the weak. Showing emotions you are weak, hiding them you are strong. Disagree with them, they beat you, agree with them, at least they know you exist. Disobey a punishment is ahead, obey them you are rewarded with a day that they treat you well.

That's the rules that the now six years old Blake had to obey. She wasn't allowed freedom like many of the kids.

If she had a chance to escape from the Hell mansion she will grab it.

The man wasn't satisfied and used the belt on her daughter's hands.

It hurt a lot but surprisingly the hands were only red, but there wasn't any blood dripping from there.

She didn't flinch or make a face. Instead she tried to run, but her father was smart and knew what she was going to do that. Blake knew she was caught and tried to outsmart him. She used all of her strength in her hands and pushed her father backwards. A loud thud noise was heard. Blake bought herself a time before her father regains his posture and now was running towards her room. She arrived at it and locked it. She got herself an oversized hoodie dress with zippers on both sides with money inside and in front. She put it on herself quickly, because she heard steps and cursing along with it. She opened the window and did the most unthinkable thing that a six year old could do. She jumped through the window from the second floor.

She landed perfectly fine. Now she was free for the first time without her parents kicking her out. She did it on her own will. And for now she was never going to return and stay with them.

She was running towards her freedom. She reached the center of Vestal, where poor and rich people were divided in a very obvious way. She stopped running and was now walking to save herself energy.

" _That was tiring."_

She saw the sky and it was getting darker. She went to the nearest park possible and jumped on the first seen tree.

"That was hectic."

She yawned and decided to sleep on the tree, but before that she checked how much money she had.

" _Perfect."_

Those money would be enough for two cheap meals. She didn't have a problem with the number that she could buy, as long as she could eat.

Now she was sleeping peacefully on tree. The worries from her shoulders were lifted. She even smiled.

Eight hours passed. She awoke herself in the now half crowded area.

She went to a food shop. She received some looks, but still who wouldn't be surprised to see a six year old alone roaming in Vestal instead of being at school. She didn't go to school. Her parents decided to homeschool her so they can 'look an eye on her'. Unsurprisingly she had more advanced way of thinking.

She took the chance and explored every place she could in this time. She bought some food then walked a lot then bought again food and finally she went to a near park which was near to the other park which she has been yesterday.

It was afternoon and the kids were playing on the playground without any care in the world.

Kids were playing like they should be unlike her. For that she envied them a lot.

" _Why did I have to be stuck with those parents of mine? I want to be just a normal kid."_

She closed her eyes again.

" _My parents threw me again out of the house. They did this to me, because I didn't want to help the with their experiments on bakugan – a new found race. That's so cruel. Sadly I don't have someone to share my pain."_

She knew that her parents didn't literally kick out of the house, but she felt like it happened.

She decided to take a nap.

She slept for somewhat ten minutes until a little girl with big blue eyes and peach colored hair poked her on the forehead with enough force to wake her up.

Blake jumped out of her slumber and made a funny pose with somewhat poker face.

The little girl started to laugh like crazy.

" _What's so funny?"_ thought Blake.

While looking at the girl with dumbfounded face she saw another person coming.

He was at least Blake's age or maybe even older. They were the same height. He had a pink wavy hair and tanned skin. Another thing she saw was that he had the same eyes as the girl. She assumed they were siblings.

"There you are Mira." he said and the girl ran to him happily to hug her brother.

"In advance I say sorry if she caused you some trouble."

"Umm not at all. She looks like an angel."

"Glad to hear that. By the way my name is Keith and this is my little sister Mira."

"Nice to meet you both of you. My name is Blake."

And they shook hands.

"Do you come here often?" asked Keith.

"Nearly every day. Do you want to meet tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds great to me. See you."

And he headed home with his little sibling.

Blake watched them go.

She then went to the same spot where Mira awoke and stayed like this for some hours until it hit night without wishing to go to that cage.

 **And that's it people for this chapter. I won't update the main story Old friend from the past in the mean time for reasons. I will focus more on to the prequel.**

 **Hope you understand and see you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys!**

 **Long time no see.**

 **Time for the past to shine.**

"Uoah." she yawned.

She saw her surroundings. She was still in the park, but awoke herself on a tree. For seconds she was about to panic, but then remembered she actually climbed the tree yesterday at some time.

" _Thank Godness."_

She jumped from the tree. She took a walk again to kill time until the meeting with Keith.

She just enjoyed wasting time for no reason. It was like she didn't care at all.

Blake returned in two hours on the same place where they met.

Keith was there too.

"Hi."

"Hi. What are we going to do?" asked Blake.

"I don't know. Let's play in the park."

"Ok."

They went to the slide.

"Where's your sister?"

"She sleeps now."

"That makes sense."

Keith smiled.

"What it's like to have a sister?"

"It's the best feeling ever with downfalls. You play together it's like having a friend near you."

He said still smiling.

She had a smile plastered on your face. It was a small one, but was still there.

Then you laughed a bit.

"What do you do in your free time?"

"Not a lot. Most of the time I'm at school."

"What do you there?"

"Just studying strange stuff? Why do you ask?"

"I've never had to experience going so I ask?"

"Why?" he asked with a weird expression.

"I'm homeschooled, because of my parents."

"That's unusual. Only the richest do that unless you…"

She nodded.

"But you don't look like one."

She pouted and bumped his shoulder.

"Hey." he laughed.

Blake smiled.

"Want to play hide and seek." Keith asked.

"Yes."

"Ok. I will count to thirty."

Blake was in position to hide.

"One, two, three …."

He finished counting.

"Ready or not I will find you."

And he started searching for her.

Blake was already well hidden in an alley that actually didn't have dead end and was five minutes walking from the park to it. She was hidden behind a pile of boxes.

Keith searched around the park, but he couldn't find Blake anywhere for now.

Blake stood in the same place for nearly forty minutes.

Keith was still searching for Blake.

" _Where is she?"_

She still stood there calmly, but fate decided to be a bitch.

Blake heard two pair of shoes walking towards her.

The worst part was that those pair of shoes belonged to her parents.

" _From all people it had to be them."_

They continued walking towards the place where she was hidden.

"Well, well here is the thing that escaped from the mansion?" said with sarcasm and venom her father.

"Who gave you permission to go, huh?" her mother said in a yell manner with hints of disgust.

Blake begin to feel scared again.

Her parents were not in the mood as usual.

"You little …" her father was about to slap her on the face.

Her mother stopped him.

"Not now, we are in public. We don't want to have problems with the cops, do we."

Her father had disgusted look. He started walking and his wife next to him. Her face literally showed 'be grateful look.'

Blake knew that and had mixed emotions right now. At the same time she really was grateful, but at the end she still hated them.

She didn't walk.

"Get here brat." her father whisper-yelled.

And she went faster.

They walked for three minutes like a 'family' and met Keith.

That sure escalated quickly.

Blake just waved at him.

Her parents glanced at her.

"Who is he?"

By the tone he asked it was obvious to Keith that this is Blake's father.

Blake was about to introduce him to his parents, but he did this instead of her.

"Keith Clay. Nice to meet you Mrs and Mr."

Her mother secretly glanced at her husband.

" _So he is the son of Clay. Interesting. I might actually use this in our help for promotion and maybe the the king noticing us better."_ she inwardly smirked, but on the outside it looked like happy go mother with only one care.

"I'm Layla and this is my husband Adrian. Nice to meet you Keith." she said with a fake smile.

Keith looked around and things started getting awkward.

"See you tomorrow." he left.

After that both of their looks were on Blake.

They started walking to home silently.

And the same story happening again, but in a bit of better version.

She was now lectured.

"Now there are some changes and unfortunately for us homeschooling won't be allowed, because there are certain qualities that aren't on the same level as we thought. From next week you will go to a real school. Tomorrow you will go for a special exam that will make sure you skip one year. Do not dare fail at it. After the exam we will go to get the things that are necessary." her father explained.

On the outside she looked bored, but on the inside she was screaming happily.

"Understood." her mother repeated.

She nodded.

"Good. Now go to your room and don't try to escape."

Blake headed to her room.

" _Something is definitely fishy."_

She stared at the ceiling for some time and while doing it she was already asleep.

The night outside was normal – not to cold or hot. It was perfect like the next day.

The sun was now rising.

She yawned and changed her clothes.

She was greeted by her suspiciously happy parents.

She ate a quick breakfast and then walked to school with her parents.

They arrived quickly and went to the headmaster's office.

The headmaster greeted them.

"So this our new future student. What's your name?"

"Blake." she simply answered without formalities.

"The room for the exam is at the end of the corridor. Good luck for the exam."

She went where the room was supposed to be and started doing her exam and at the same time her parents were talking with the headmaster.

"You both realize we are doing an exception for this enrollment. If it wasn't for the good history between all of us. I wouldn't even consider doing it."

"We understand this and we are glad for doing this favor to us." Layla said with fake smile.

To some extent she was pissed, because homeschool will be hard to access now, but on the bright side her other plan was working smoothly.

One hour later Blake finished with her exam.

She waited at the same place where her parents were.

Some time later her exam was checked.

A teacher went near the family.

"Exuse me, are you Blake?"

"Yes."

"Congratulations you passed with the highest score possible. Can't wait to work with you next week."

Her parents were satisfied with the answer.

Three days later she started her first day at school.

She walked to her classroom

She wasn't that nervous.

She opened the door and let's just say pinch her on the cheek. She was dreaming. Keith was in the same class and school. Coincidence no, fate yes.

He tried not to make an obvious eye contact. Both of them were staring at each other for minutes.

The teacher coughed and started talking and them looking somewhere else.

"Class today we are having a new student."

The teacher gave her a sign to talk.

"My name is Blake. Hope we get along well."

She forced a smile.

After she introduced herself she got herself a place and listened to the lessons till the very end of the day.

 **And that's the end for this fluff and cute chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading!**

 **See you soon or whenever I post XD.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo again readers!**

 **It's been some time.**

 **Let the chapter begin.**

Four months has passed since Blake enrolled in a school. She had a change in expression. She finally let her emotions on the surface. She made friends at school, but to be honest more like acquaintance. Her true friends were Keith and Mira.

In the meanwhile time both of their parents met each other. At first they weren't fond of each other, but during that time they started to share experiments and projects and it wasn't that soon to be noticed by the King. Now they were one of the many Royal scientists, but with some privileges.

They stopped to some extent their harsh way of treating Blake. Now they will occasionally yell at her or even totally ignored.

Blake and Keith were now at their last school day.

They waved at their classmates for their last goodbye. They were going to meet each other

"Finally school is finished. Time for some summer vacation." said happily Keith.

"Yeah right." Blake retorted casually.

"Right now let's pick my sister from preschool."

"Sure."

They had their long walk till they reached Mira's preschool.

Finally they got Mira.

Now they were walking happily to the street.

Three innocent children that will go through everything till the day to actually fight against each other.

"What are we going to do right now for this summer?" asked hyped Mira.

"I don't know to be honest. Maybe we will go camping. What about you Blake."

"Don't know to be honest. Maybe I will stay in the mansion's library."

" _Still it's better than being entirely bored, even though I read most of the books_ _."_

Keith frowned a bit.

Blake sweat dropped.

"Maybe I will go once on camping with both of you." Blake reassured them.

"Yay!" he and his sister screamed happily.

They continued walking silently until something unique happened.

The sky suddenly went from bright bluish green to pitch black with grey clouds sporting in some places. Suddenly it started raining something. It wasn't rain. It was raining cards.

The kids stared at the sky.

They managed to catch some cards.

They looked at them curiously.

Light started surrounding the cards. For each of them the light was different.

Keith's light was red, Mira's brown and finally Blake's was purple. In the light's place a ball appeared.

"What's that?" the siblings asked at the same time.

"Hmm." was everything that escaped from Blake's mouth.

"I think we need to return at home." Blake said.

"Agree." Keith answered back.

Before they started walking they put their bakugan in their bags.

And they started walking again, but this time to their homes. They split up at some point and told themselves goodbye.

Blake arrived at her parent's mansion minutes later.

"I'm home."

Her parents were right at the door.

"We have good news. We are moving to New Vestroia at the end of the week." her mother said.

" _Wait, what?!"_

"Why?"

"We are from the chosen ones including some other people too." her father explained.

She stood there like an idiot with slightly opened mouth.

She was proceeding the information.

Moving to New Vestroia meant leaving behind her only friends.

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Next chapter is in progress.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo readers!**

 **Once again I'm active.**

 **Let's begin with the chapter brought from doom.**

Blake was still trying to comprehend her parent's words. They repeating themselves like an endless echo.

Finally her life was normal and perfect for her. And everything was going to shatter again in a seconds like a glass.

Blake was now in somewhat pissed and decided to stay in her room. She wasn't in the mood to be with her parents or to meet anyone on the matter at this moment.

Before she did anything she changed her clothes.

After she changed them she jumped on the bed with her bakugan in hand.

The girl looked at her bakugan.

" _I wish I could talk to you."_ was the last thing she said before drifting to sleep.

Now that the girl was asleep her bakugan started to move crazily around her. At some point the bakugan was exhausted and decided to rest at some point.

The sun began to rise and Blake did too, but with under some strange circumstances.

Before she was about to wake herself up her bakugan kinda used her for pinball territory. If it wasn't for this she would still be asleep like a corpse.

" _Uh."_ she rubbed her eyes and then yawned.

" _How did I manage to get up so early?"_

She looked towards her bakugan.

The bakugan was in a different place from yesterday. Instead of being near the night shelf it was on the window.

" _Strange. I thought I left it near there."_

She was about to grab it until he showed his head and legs in the ball form. The bakugan did something that was either expected or unexpected, but that's only from the person's point of view.

"Good morning Mistress." It said or to be more correct she.

Blake was definitely caught of guard with this one.

She was feeling different kind of emotion now, but the most evident one was shock.

" _IT TALKS! BUT HOW? WAS IT FROM YESTERDAY'S WISH? GOD HOW DID THIS HAPPEN_?" her mind was exploding currently.

The bakugan saw this and got near her.

"Do not worry. You don't need to be scared. I mean no harm."

Blake was still startled, but not as much as the beginning. She started getting calm second by second.

After five long minutes she was finally calm.

The bakugan saw the change in the girl's expression and decided to continue.

"My name is Darkus Knight Mei, at your service Mistress."

"Mistress."

"My name is Blake."

"Nice to meet you young one."

Blake's face softened into a smile.

"You too. Hmm how should I call you?"

"Everything is fine Mistress."

"I will call you Mei. How's that?"

"Good."

The bakugan jumped out of happiness.

At the same time Blake turned around to see the time.

It was freaking ten o'clock. She still couldn't proceed how could the time fly so fast. She now remembered that she was going to meet with Keith in fifteen minutes.

She ran to the kitchen like Sonic and at the same time her bakugan looked at her weirdly.

She barely ate anything for breakfast and grabbed Mei so she could start sprinting.

And sprinted again for their meeting place which is the park-the same place they met at first.

She was sitting on a bench to try catching up her breath.

It didn't take long for Keith to arrive too, but this time with something in his hands.

He too was trying to catch his breath too.

"You are late." she said with hidden coldness in her voice, but that wasn't invisible.

If you listened closely there is sadness emerging from it.

" _Eh."_ he thought and a sweat drop appeared behind his face.

"Sorry, sorry, had to get those two here." he said as he showed the devices which were a prototype gauntlets for Darkus and Pyrus brawlers.

"What are those?"

"Prototype gauntlets for brawling freshly created from the royal laboratory."

"Hope they are good. Want to battle this time."

"That sounds great."

"Before we start how you work with those things?" asked Blake confused.

Keith explained everything in detail and Blake understood it very quickly.

She nodded.

"Let's begin." Keith said.

"Gauntlet power strike." Both of them said loudly.

Time around them stopped.

Both of them were in awe.

"Wow." They both said simultaneously.

They walked for some time around the stopped area.

"Let's seriously begin the fight." said Blake in a bored tone.

"Sure." he answered having a face of a joker.

"Gate Card Set."

The field glowed purple.

"Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan Stand. Go Darkus Knight Mei/Pyrus Fear Ripper."

The bakugans were now in their true forms.

Blake's bakugan looked both majestic and feminine at the same time, while Keith's was mainly claws and a humanoid's body.

Both brawlers were again in a 'wow' state.

"Let the fight begin." both of them finally screamed.

The battle was more than intense. It looked more like a death and life battle rather than a novice one.

If a passenger ever saw them battling they would be probably scared to death in all honesty. They didn't seem like kids. They were raw warrior material.

At the end of the battle Blake won.

The time unfroze.

Keith's jaw dropped for some seconds until he regained his composure.

"You are good." he was amazed.

He said it out of respect.

Earlier this morning when he was late the reason were his battles with his little sister. He won both of them and grew a tiny bit of ego plus he was on adrenaline. Luckily for him his ego wasn't cracked that much.

Blake then started to walk further from him, but before that she returned the gauntlet to him.

He was confused by her action and tried to get faster to her.

"Why are you so cold to me this day?" he asked in a sad tone.

She couldn't look him in the eyes.

"I… just. You won't be seeing me again. My parents are one of the chosen ones to go on New Vestroia. We can't see each other, because you are going to stay here on Vestal." she was about to let a tear drop from her face.

Keith smiled and then Blake had a thought of smacking his face for that.

"You don't need to be sad. After all we are best friends and also we are going to New Vestroia together. My father is one of the chosen ones too."

Blake couldn't believe her ears.

She was dying from happiness in the inside and without realizing she hugged Keith very tight. For seconds he couldn't breathe, but was released very fast.

They still couldn't believe it.

 **And that's the end of this chapter.**

 **Fluff, fluff.**

 **:3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Greetings readers.**

 **I'm now resurrected so why not post this chapter.**

 **Let's begin.**

The time for moving has come.

Blake's family was travelling in one of the ships for the chosen ones.

Now that she knew Keith was going to be on New Vestroia too, her sadness decreased.

"We will arrive on our destination in five minutes." a mechanical voice said.

Finally they arrived in Vestroia.

For Blake it felt like eternity even though the flight was only three hours.

"Wow, it has a nice view from here." Blake said amazed.

But obviously her parents ignored her statement and continued doing what they were doing. They started treating her again in this way.

She really didn't care now. She was very used to their behavior from an early age so it wasn't new to her.

They were now in their place, which was a cave mansion with a laboratory that was nearly as big as the palace ones. It was a gift from Zenoheld so that they could work even better. Her parents viewed it as an extra reward.

Right now they were unpacking their belongings. Blake was extremely fast in doing it, because she was curious to see the places in New Vestroia and maybe trying to find Keith.

She started getting used to the life here on New Vestroia. This happened exactly after one year.

Currently she was seven years old and one of the top brawlers with Keith. They were the youngest from all brawlers that were competing and their duo earned the name "Dark Fire".

That was before the creation or even thought of Vexos. But that doesn't mean there is a plan behind those things. The king was watching the strength of all brawlers alike so he could actually form a group of elite brawlers under his command.

"Ability Activate: Slash zero."

200gs were added to Freak Ripper.

He attacked his Ventus opponent and his opponent lost his entire life force.

"Good job. Ability Activate: Flash Royal sword." screamed Blake.

Her opponents ability was nullified plus 200gs were subtracted.

"Mei attack now."

Her bakugan obeyed and delivered the final blow leaving the Subterra brawler with a loss.

The audience was wild.

"And that's another win from the youngest duo team out there. Those kids will be monsters when they grow up."

The audience was wild.

The kids exited the arena.

"Wow that sure was a good match." said Keith.

"Yeah want another one."

They got their gauntlets and started battling. At the end Blake won.

After that they laughed.

One year has passed and they were still one of the champions.

"And yet again they win again." said the announcer again.

The current eight-years old Blake and nine-year old Keith high-fived.

Aws and clapping hands could be heard in the arena and the groans and curses of the defeated.

A random girl started screaming.

"They are so cute."

And another girl finished her sentence.

"They need to be a couple."

And after that a lady in her mid-thirties started shouting at the two girls.

"CAN YOU TWO SHUT UP! THEY ARE JUST KIDS!"

And both sides of the party started beating each other.

Keith, Blake and their bakugans sweat dropped and escaped the whole scene unseen.

After that they walked and talked for hours.

"Why do people always think we will be couple?" Blake asked, but to be more exact groaned.

Keith had an awkward smile supported with the tiniest blush possible.

"Because both of you are always together. Isn't that right Mistress."

Blake averted her head much to the amusement of Keith and Mei, who they started to laugh.

"Why are you two laughing?" she blushed.

"It's nothing."

It was one hell of an awkward silence till they arrived near Blake's place and of course during the way.

"Can't wait to see you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah."

Both of them smiled.

And with that their everyday lives continued. For Blake looking at her parents current project for creating an artificial hybrid bakugans.

Every happiness had its end. And that moment was until ….

"Keith." nine-year old Blake said in a mix between normal and sad tone.

"Yes." answered the ten-year old boy

"I'm going to tell you that I'm leaving for a certain amount of time with my parents."

She had a sad face.

"Why that?"

"It has something to do with their work. I don't know any further."

She had a sad expression which underneath hid a guilt for the fact that she couldn't tell him the truth.

Keith saw that, but decided not to dig any further.

"I see. Then we will meet when you come back." he said saddened at first, but forced an awkward smile.

They said their goodbyes and parted their ways for now.

Blake was walking a lonely road toward her house unaware of the scary things done.

She was at the entrance at the cave mansion. She was walking towards her parents' lab.

She opened the door and horrific sight was caught in front of her-her parents dying by abnormal fire. She really wanted to let them die, but at the same time she wanted to save them.

She turned her direction to walk again, but a hand grabs her and makes her fall down.

"No, you will stay with us and die with us." her father yelled insanely.

She had wide eyes. She tried to make her father release her. He was obviously gripping his daughter's foot to the point it will shatter.

She closed her eyes until she realized she wasn't dragged by anyone, her bakugan saved her.

"Now's the chance Mistress. RUN AWAY!"

She was shocked.

"NOW!" yelled the bakugan before it was engulfed in the fire

She didn't wait for another invitation and ran towards the deeper parts of the mansion where there wasn't fire and arrived in one of the deepest parts where it was safe from fire, earthquakes and others disasters. It was like another house inside a house with even bigger safety there than the cave- mansion. It had four bedrooms, with one kitchen and bathroom. It had the most essential things there- food for ten years in advance and hygiene products without expiration date – enough for her to survive the next two isolated years. Also she saw a hidden door which will later be her rearranged lab.

She was there until the fire stopped or to be honest until she collected her courage to peek in.

When she arrived the fire wasn't evident anymore, but the only thing that was there were ashes which used to belong to people and a bakugan.

From that day she decided to surpass her parents in whatever they were creating and to be the last one to laugh. She gave up on her thoughts for bakugan for knowledge.

On that day she found a dagger in her parents' home and decided to cut her hair short as it would get in the way. Now currently her hair reached her ears and had triangular bangs.

She even changed her clothes for shorts and ripped sweater in some places. Now her plan was about to begin.

 **That's for this chapter.**

 **It was sad.**

 **Note: I buffed a bit Fear Ripper. (if it wasn't obvious XD)**

 **Au revoir readers, till next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**We are alive to see this chapter.**

 **Let's begin.**

"Finally I have finished with the ultimate experiment." she said in a happy voice with some hints of insanity, but who wouldn't be insane if he was isolated too from the outside world.

Now she was eleven years old, but didn't look like one at all. She was taller and skinny too. Her hair had grown to shoulder length. She was currently 5'5 (165cm) in height and was wearing the same clothes as before.

"Now time to test it down, but before I do." she looked towards her gauntlet with empty and sad eyes and decided to throw it near the entrance of the cave-mansion.

She tried to turn on the dimensional teleporter.

"It works, now let's try it." and she jumped inside without realizing the consequences.

An earthquake appeared destroying 1/3 of the place, but the most damage that was received in the entrance where the gauntlet was thrown. Now the gauntlet was shattered to pieces and a bit of dried blood began to appear.

And that scene was noticed by the young siblings.

 _Keith and Mira were walking nearby the laboratory._

 _They heard an explosion coming from it and decided to check out, because they knew Blake was there._

" _What was that?"_

" _Big brother no." little Mira tried to stop her brother from going there._

 _They stopped at the entrance._

 _Little Keith was traumatized for the time being and shocked at the same time._

" _Brother what's this?"_

 _She looked at the position her brother was. She saw something which wasn't meant for her eyes at this fragile age._

 _There was a pile of rocks and underneath there was Blake's broken gauntlet and some blood stains._

" _Why?!" little Keith cried._

" _Brother."_

 _She decided to hug her brother._

 _He was muttering something that couldn't be understood._

 _Mira then looked at the sky with glaring eyes._

" _Blake, I can't forgive you what you did to my brother even if you are in grave." she whispered._

 _Currently Blake was dimension travelling. After a certain amount of time travelling she teleported herself in a new place to her._

" _Umm, where am I?" she rubbed her eyes to see where she was._

 _It was a dark alley._

 _From what she could see there was gigantic architecture, but didn't look like the one in Vestal or New Vestroia._

" _My body hurts." she let out some noises._

 _She couldn't move at all._

" _I'm left for the dead."_

 _The last thing she heard was voices until she passed out_

" _Mom I'm gona take the rubbish out."_

 _A happy girl with lime green hair appeared. She threw the rubbish at the big rubbish bin which was in the dark alley. When she was about to go inside she saw an unconscious body laying._

 _She panicked for a second then she decided to look at the persons features. She was a girl from what she could see with an unusual pale shade for skin and purple chopped of hairstyle._

 _She decided to tell her mom._

" _Mom an unconscious body is laying here."_

 _A woman in her early thirty's appeared. She had a medium bob hairstyle with bangs and slit pupils with golden hazel color._

" _Oh my get her inside fast."_

 _The kid obeyed and carried the other kid bridal style._

 _They got inside of something that looked like a small hideout._

 _They layed the body on a sofa and decided to wait until she decided to wake up._

 _Four hours later the girl was awoken._

" _Why is here so bright?"_

 _The lime haired girl jumped out of joy and started staring at the girl._

" _Mom can we keep her?"_

 _The lady smiled._

" _Why are you staring at me?"_

" _Because you are cute."_

 _The girl was practically smiling and Blake was shocked._

" _C-Cute."_

" _Yes. What's your name?"_

" _Blake. No surname."_

" _Nice to meet you Blake. I'm Katrine Darkheart."_

 _Both girls exchanged handshakes._

 _"Where am I?"_

 _"Tokyo, Japan."_

 _"Doesn't bring any bells."_

 _Katrine looked at Blake with suspicious and shocked eyes._

 _Blake was half-zoned at her surroundings._

 _Katrine sighed._

 _"Earth to Blake, you there."_

 _"Uhh. I'm on Earth."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"What's Earth?"_

 _"A planet. You are funny."_

 _"Uh." Blake was struggling with headache._

 _Katrine just smiled._

 _At that moment Blake stood from the sofa and walked to the window._

 _"Earth, you say. Can you tell me more?" she said with curios look._

 _"Sure."_

 _Katrine started explaining the basics for Earth. With everything told, a lot of questions were followed._

 _From the vague information from Katrine, Blake could say that Earth was intriguing planet._

 _They were cut off by Katrine's mother._

 _"I see you are awake." Katrine's mother said with a smile._

 _"Yes."_

 _"That's good. What's your name sweety?"_

 _"Blake."_

 _Katrine's mother smiled._

 _"I'm Anita Darkheart. Nice to meet you Blake." she said still smiling._

 _They exchanged again handshakes._

 _Blake looked at this person's face. She was amazed how could this woman smile this much. She has never seen this kind of person._

 _ **Т**_ _ **hat's for this chapter.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed.**_

 _ **See you soon.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally I managed to update.**

It wasn't even two days and Blake was thrown into the depths of the human culture. She started getting accustomed to it quickly, but still there are things, she didn't understood well like every living being.

"Honey, you know you can take Blake out. You can't keep her here for eternity." Katrine's mother sighed.

"Of course mom. I know it, but it's fun being here." Katrine answered or more like groaned.

Blake watched the interactions between them, she was still amazed none the less.

Her mother decided to get on the strict side, but still sounding kind.

"Katrine take Blake on a stroll. I will give her clothes. Do it or you won't receive that book you were pleading me to buy it. Understood?!"

Katrine froze and waited for her mom to exit.

"So now as you see, Blake now that you are here we need to do some things." Katrine said as she pointed to her appearance.

"What's wrong with my appearance?"

"It's nothing really, from my point of view, but let's say people here are judging you a lot for the way you look and the things you."

Blake sighed.

"What do you want me to do?"

Kat explained everything they were going to do.

"I see then. Let's be quick about this."

She saw the clothes Katrine's mother had left for her. It wasn't much- a basic white T-shirt and black leggings. For shoes she wore the same she usually wore.

After she changed, Kat made her sprint with her to the nearest hairdresser.

When they arrived Blake explained what she wants to be done and the hairdresser started doing his job. Thirty minutes later she had a short bob and freshly cut triangular bangs that made her look slightly like a vampire.

After they left and started walking on the streets, let's just say they received some couple stares.

Blake now looked like a boy with the new haircut and as for the stares, I think your mind can do the rest of the work.

They walked for some time around parts of the city and that was until it got dark.

They returned home.

Katrine's mother greeted both of them and had a surprised look on her face.

"Interesting haircut and it suits you." she said it with a surprise in her voice.

"Thanks I guess."

They were currently having a dinner.

After they finished it they all went to bed, but that's not the whole truth at all.

Katrine and her mother went somewhere to talk for something important with a third figure somewhere dark.

The next day was pretty normal.

Blake woke up and took a shower. Then she got her red-purple uniform for school.

Things escalated way too quickly for her, but she wasn't one to argue.

She got ready and walked with Katrine to school.

They arrived.

She did the things a new student was supposed to do with her poor Japanese which only consisted of basic phrases.

Classes started then hours later it was over for the day. Blake didn't make any friends here. She had only Kat to rely on.

When they got home Blake noticed Katrine's behavior that got slightly on the weird side.

She didn't give it a deep thought and decided not to ask, but that was until curiosity got her.

The next days she started following Katrine whenever she went just to find what the heck she was actually hiding.

She did the whole stalker thing for a week until she heard Katrine's mother arguing with her daughter.

They talked very quietly. She only managed to catch some words and she heard a word that triggered her. It was Vestal she hadn't told anyone what her race really was.

She wanted to ask how they knew about this and opened the door. She regretted it seconds later.

She saw the people that accepted her in their home with another appearance, which was their true form.

"What in the ….?" and she immediately closed the door.

They went to Blake.

Blake was still shocked. They got her inside. She stared at them in their real form.

"W-Why did you hid from me you weren't humans."

The mother sweat dropped and transformed into human again. Katrine looked at her mother with 'are you sure it's ok to tell her' and the mother had a look that said 'it will be ok, don't worry. Then Katrine detransformed.

"Well to begin with we are from a planet called Gundalia that is near your planet Vestal…" Blake stopped her.

"How did you know I was Vestal?" asked Blake.

"Simple. You are easily recognized by those blurred eyes. You may look like a human better than us, but your race has it's differences." the woman smiled, which left Blake amazed, not from the smile, but from the knowledge.

"Anyway let's continue. As I said Gundalia is near Vestal, but I'm sure you don't want to listen history and geography so I will get to the point, but I have to tell you how it started. We are from the second richest family on Gundalia – the Darkheart family. I was the younger kid so I didn't had to do a lot of things. My role was to be a carbon copy of a doll and do nothing while my older sister Kazarina had to take care of our family business – weapon crafting. That was in order not to lose our loyal client – The Royal family of Vestal. She didn't want to do it, because she was more interested in experiments rather than this. My family understood her and let her free from the duty. After that they lifted one part of my misery, but they added another one. At the fragile age of sixteen I had to take the family business in my own hands which I didn't like. It was all creating, trading and politics. One repeated cycle. At the age of eighteen I was so fed up with this that I rebelled and escaped. My parents banished me out of the family and to never step on Gundalia ever again. I did my search for a peaceful planet that we weren't in war. I got my eyes on Earth. It was enough peaceful so my parents couldn't find me. I lived in the dark alleys here on Tokyo, but you had to have a money for a living. So I did something against my personality. I got myself a work as a drug dealer for a small gang in Tokyo so I can live, but that didn't go smoothly as I expected. I started having anxiety and depression. From what I've heard humans enjoy drinking alcohol when they are depressed or go to psychologist, but I couldn't afford the second so I went for the alcohol. I got drunk at the age of twenty. I was so drunk that it ended up in something else."

Blake was trying to comprehend the information. She got really well what the last part meant and she decided to blast the woman with questions.

"You two basically come from a branch of the Royal families there. I see why you know about Vestals. From what I got in the end Katrine isn't a pure Gundalian, but a hybrid. Also how did you manage to survive till today?"

Katrine's mother awkwardly smiled, while Katrine didn't care at all.

"I still work at the gang, but I'm not a mere member, but the current leader of it."

"Wow." left Blake's mouth.

"Also I think you should meet some of its members. They aren't scary. You'll be even surprised." the woman said reassuring Blake.

They exited their home and went even deeper into the dark alley.

The woman opened a door which led to a something that looked like a mix between tattoo studio and a book store and revealed some of it's members.

There was a boy that didn't look more than fifteen. He had a silver hair and looked extremely bored. Next to him there was a short boy with glasses and blue-white hair, that was reading something. He didn't look more than ten.

"Is this gang that small?" asked or more like whispered Blake.

"Most of our members are out so those two are the only ones here."

Blake wowed.

"Jean, Ethan come here and meet with the person I told you about."

They came near by.

Jean was the guy with the silver hair. Blake and Jean stared at each other. Blake now knew she wasn't the only Vestal here, but the Ethan guy looked human.

" _That was strange."_

That's it for this chapter.

Hope you enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Before I start I'm going to reveal Katrine's mother name.**

 **Lea – Katrine's mother**

 **For the records Blake knew her name. She just said it off screen. Now I reveal it XD.**

 **Now let's begin.**

Blake and Jean had a staring contest. Jean was getting irritated.

"Lea why did you miss to say that the girl you are going to bring was another Vestal or don't tell me you purposely missed the detail." he groaned.

"Maybe. It was for surprise." Lea said it with the most evil face she could make.

It was slightly scary, after all Jean started losing colors.

Lea grinned.

Blake didn't see this side of Lea's so it was shocking to see her in this light.

"Anyway. I'm Jean. Nice to meet you." he said.

"Likewise." she answered.

The guy with glasses got near her to get her attention. He was successful in doing it.

"What?" Blake asked.

"I'm Ethan. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise Ethan."

Katrine appeared from behind.

"Now that you met each other what do you plan on doing?" she asked happily.

"Don't know." Blake and Jean said in unison.

Katrine sighed.

Ethan interrupted.

"Why don't we go at the game store." Ethan recommended.

"That's a great idea. What do you think Blake?"

"I'm ok with."

Katrine asked Jean too and he nodded.

They walked towards the store. They window shopped.

They managed finding surprising facts about each of them.

Blake found that Ethan was a Neathian. She was surprised.

As time passed she managed to know those two better. She was surprised to hear that Ethan and Jean are tattoo artists. She could imagine it for Jean, but Ethan-she was shocked.

After all she considered them like a family, a weird one at that.

Everything happy has it ends. While they were getting to know each other Katrine's mother Lea was suffering from an illness that couldn't be cured. She had that illness from years ago. Her body was getting killed from the inside. She managed to slow the process with drugs and great doses of painkillers, but the time for her was arriving.

Katrine and Blake continued going to school. It was everyday routine for them. Blake now had improved Japanese and knew more about Earth cultures.

Not that the two boys didn't study, but it was harder for them due to their work so they studied online.

One day something funny-tragic happened.

Blake and Katrine were at chemistry class.

The teacher was explaining what they had to do.

"Understood." she repeated.

Everyone nodded.

Everyone got themselves partners and started working.

Katrine was the one that had to perform the experiment, while Blake had to write it down, because Katrine happened to have a bad writing.

While Katrine was mixing the content. She accidentally switched one of the contents with arsenic and she put a slight dose of it in the bottle. The chemistry reaction was bad and it exploded right into Blake's face.

The mixture went right into Blake's eyebrows burning them and permanently removing them.

She screamed of pain. The others looked at her direction and told the teacher to come in. She told your partner Katrine to accompany you to the nurse's office.

Once you arrived the nurse asked what happened. Katrine explained the whole situation. The nurse gently removed the safety glasses. Blake was in pain. First because she was with burned eyebrows and second she could smell the burn.

The nurse disinfected the place with a cotton pad. On the cotton pad laid her lost eyebrows. Now it was only red place. She bandaged the area around the eyebrows.

The nurse told her she was lucky to still have her vision and eyelashes there. Her hair was there too due to her wearing a mask that surrounded the hair.

If she had lost her hair, she would have killed Katrine.

She went back to the teacher and told her everything and set Blake free from the class.

She walked to home alone. She arrived. She received interesting looks from Jean and Ethan.

"What happened?" Jean asked.

"Katrine burned my eyebrows."

"Damn." he now had a sympathetic smile.

She nodded and proceeded going to another room. That was until she heard Lea talking to someone. She peaked and saw something she hadn't seen in years – a bakugan. The bakugan and Lea were talking for something. Blake managed to make out what they were saying.

"I don't have a lot of time." she said with a sad smile.

"Can you make me a favor Leucrota." Lea asked.

"Whatever it is." he said.

"Can you take care of them for me? I don't want to abandon them even though it will happen eventually. I managed to slow down the illness with drugs, but I can't anymore. I hid it from everyone especially my daughter. She saw me as a cheerful person like everyone else. I was happy and selfless for the sake of others. I didn't show any sign of weakness, not to worry them. I hope you understand."

"I will try Lea." answered the bakugan.

Lea smiled again.

Blake couldn't believe her ears. Now she knew exactly why that woman was so cheerful. It was to hide her pain. When she thought of this an image popped inside her head of her mother, which was the total opposite of this woman here.

She was going to leave until she suddenly opened the door. She met eye to eye with the bakugan and Lea.

"I'm sorry. I will leave you alone." she was going to exit.

"No stay here. I want to talk to you for something, but before that can you close the door."

Blake did the thing she was told.

"I want to make sure anything doesn't escape this room."

Blake nodded. The woman smiled.

"I want you to do something for me. I see that you and Katrine are together a lot like a sisters. Can you be her role model?"

"Why me and not the others?" Blake asked with shock.

"You have a special bond that's why." Her mother said with one of her hands trembling.

Blake had wide eyes, but understood what she meant.

Lea looked towards the bandage.

"What happened today?" the woman asked with caring voice.

"We had chemistry and Kat managed to make a mixture that exploded into my face and removed permanently my eyebrows." explained Blake.

Lea giggled.

"That's interesting incident." she awkwardly said.

Blake nodded.

"Can I go now?" Blake innocently asks.

"Sure." Lea said.

And Blake exited.

Lea gave sign to Leucrota to go after Blake and he did it.

Blake was closing the door and the bakugan went near her.

"Wait." he said.

"Huh. What?" she asked.

He started talking and explained the current position Gundalia was.

She gasped.

"I need to tell Kat about this." she retorted.

She waited for her to come.

Katrine finally came after some hours.

"Kat we need to talk."

Kat nods.

They go to another room.

Blake told her only the thing Leucrota told her. She couldn't bring herself to tell her that her mother was nearly dying.

Kat was shocked and told Blake they will do anything to help.

Everyone continued their present routines until a tragedy happened.

The girls were returning from school. They went in the kitchen to get themselves something to eat, but instead they saw the 'sleeping' body of Lea. Blake checked for pulse three times, but there wasn't. Katrine tried to revive her, but nothing worked. She lost hope at the end. She screamed in agony. Jean, Ethan and Leucrota came.

"What happened?" asked Jean.

"Lea is dead." Blake answered instead Katrine.

Nobody could believe this. Days later they were wondering what to do with the now corpse.

Leucrota recommended going on Gundalia and to bury her there, because of obvious reasons.

The day has come. Now Ethan was going to be here on Earth and became the leader of Lea's gang and worked at the same time as tattoo artist. Before he became the leader they had to show proof that Lea is dead. They were convinced and now he was the leader.

Jean, Katrine and Blake were going to leave Earth with Lea's corpse. They were going to use Leucrota to teleport themselves there.

They buried her body deep under the surface in the nowhere.

Now they were going to proceed with their plans, but before that Katrine and Blake had to find bakugans for themselves, because currently Jean was having one. He was the Haos brawler amongst them.

Their adventures were about to begin.

 **And that's for this chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Interesting facts:**

 **Arsenic is a chemical that makes your hair fall out.**

 **Leucrota is part of the** **Indian and Ethiopian Mythology** **.** **He has horse's head and hind quarters, front legs and body of a lion** **. There are different names for this creature like** **Leucrocuta, Leucrota and Corocotta.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The newest chapter is here. Enjoy.**

The current trio plus bakugan were walking around Gundalia.

"Things got worse here from the last time I was here." was sad Leucrota, while on the other hand Jean was amazed.

"Wow, I've never thought that Gundalia looked like a black graveyard dimension." said Jean staring at the buildings and rocks.

Leucrota really wanted to scold him, but decided not to, because after all it was their first time being actually here not told from stories. So he sighed.

On the other hand Katrine was laughing her ass out.

"What's so funny?!" at first he thought not to go hard on them, but he snapped because of the hysteric laugh. Now he was at the same time both irritated and mad.

Katrine sensed that vibe and managed to calm a bit.

"Sorry, sorry I couldn't help it." she said with awkward smile and sweat drop.

Blake groaned from irritation.

"It's just a planet like another one just a bit darker. Now please let's continue." she said in an irritated tone.

Jean and Kat backed away slightly while she sent daggers into their souls with her eyes.

Leucrota now realized she was the most mature from them or so he was going to think.

"Let's go now. We don't need to waste anymore time than this." she repeated herself.

They nodded and followed her after.

At some point during their walk two guys started to stalk them. At first they didn't do anything.

"What are you doing kiddos all alone here?" the first guy which was to a certain extend ripped said.

He was obviously drunk.

The kids had disgust in their eyes.

"It's none of your business." Blake said with the coldest tone a twelve year old could muster.

Both guys chuckled.

"You need to watch your tongue missy." glared the second one which had muscles popping out, but wasn't ripped.

"Like hell we will listen to you geezers." mocked back Katrine, with Jean nodding.

Both guys had irritation mark and decided to give all of them a lesson for disrespecting.

The kids saw it and decided and formed a quick plan.

They split and confused the two adults.

At first they looked at each other confused, but out of the blue Katrine reappeared behind them and kicked them hard in the ass with kicks that managed to sparkle electricity. The first guy was holding his behinds due to pain. The second one saw that, but didn't have enough time to react and was kicked the same way as the first person. Now the two guys were beaten and unconscious.

The kids without any hesitation or waiting started running. They ran for some time and managed to stop at a forest.

"Phew." Katrine said energized from before while on the other hand her friends were trying to catch their breaths.

"How are you so damn fast?" asked Jean between pants.

Blake was still trying to catch her breath and trying very hard not to fall from exhaustion.

At the end she was unconscious.

Jean recovered to extend.

"You carry her." Kat said with a straight face and started walking not caring at all for Jean's complaining.

"But I…" he saw no use in complaining.

He gritted teeth and was now giving unconscious Blake a piggyback ride.

"Wait for me." he said to Kat which wasn't that far away.

She grinned at Jean who didn't have the happiest expression.

"What are we going to do now?" Jean asked Kat.

"First things first. We need to find somewhere to sleep, but …" she paused as she saw a street gambling. That way she could win or lose some money. She had a wide grin.

"Jean stay hear and don't move. Need to do some things first." she still had her wide grin.

Kat went there. She saw the guys' faces. At first they didn't take her seriously, due to her being a kid. Then she showed them a sadistic smile that sent shivers down. They started playing. And Kat won a lot money for a kid, but from a grown up point enough to survive at least three days with necessities. The guys had dropped jaws.

She didn't realize time was flying fast. She was out there for one freaking hour. She sprinted to see if Jean was still there, but unfortunately he wasn't. She aggressively searched for those two and at the end she managed to find them sitting on a bench. She saw that Blake was awake.

"What took you that long?" asked Jean while Blake was stretching out.

"This." she was grinning as she showed them the amount of money she won.

"Holy shit Kat! How did you manage to get so much?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Let's just say I have my ways." she said with disturbingly dark aura surrounding her.

Jean shivered from the thought and decided not to question her.

"Now that we got some money. We need to get new clothes. We don't need to stand out like last time. Then we are going to search for shelter, but before that we need to get food." she expressed her point and followed by the nod of the two.

They walked till they found themselves in an area where they were thousands of street shops. There was a stall for everything.

The trio went to one.

Jean got himself a yellow and grey spiked jacket with oversized pants a plain white T-shirt.

Katrine and Blake got themselves cloaks in different designs plus Blake got a scarf of some sort.

They got themselves food and continued travelling.

"Now we got ourselves the most needed. Now let's search for shelter." Katrine said happily.

They walked till they found a place surrounded by crowd. They decided to check it out. They managed to get a look from the crowd. It was something that looked like a bakugan battle.

"You will pay greatly for this." retorted a man with blue hair.

"Like I care. I don't deal with losers." a teen with gradient neon yellow hair that ended with red said with boredom in his voice.

"How dare you?" said the person that lost.

The blue haired man threw a punch at the teen.

"I told you I don't deal with losers." he said yawning.

"You brat." the man tried to deliver another punch.

His arm got twisted.

"I do have a name you know. My name is Rex. You will learn to respect the ones that are more powerful than you old man."

The man winced at pain.

"Understand me?" the boy asked with sadistic boredom.

The man nodded and ran away.

"Anyone else to challenge me." he asked, but more like demanded.

The crowd was scared except the trio. Jean was about to snap.

"Wait. I will challenge you." Jean said loudly enough.

The crowd looked at his direction.

"You. You look weak." Rex smirked.

The crowd gasped.

"You are shallow enough to judge the book by its cover I see. Let's brawl to see the one that is weak."

"Gladly." Rex chuckled.

Time stopped around them.

"Gate card set." Rex screamed.

A red trail was left.

" _So he's a Pyrus brawler."_

"Bakugan brawl. Go Pyrus Cockatrice."

A hybrid creature with wings appeared.

Jean has never seen this kind of bakugan.

"Bakugan brawl. Go Haos Leucrota."

The two bakugan were glaring at each other.

"You think you can win geezer." Cockatrice said.

"We'll see about that." Leucrota answered.

They started battling for dominance. At some moments Cockatrice got dominant and for the rest of the time it was Leucrota.

At the end the first round was won by Jean.

A tsh sound was heard from Rex.

"Got a taste of your medicine." Jean teased.

"Shut up." Rex growled at him.

They started brawling again.

"Ability Activate: Hidden intensity." he called this ability, but was in great disadvantage, due to his mind clouded by rage.

The field got very hot. No one could breath at all – bakugans or any other forms of life.

Jean tried not to breath the air but inwardly grinned at his opponent's behavior.

"Ability Activate: Light repelling."

From Leucrota's chest a light started to emerge destroying Cockatrice's abilities.

"How is that possible?! No one has ever been able to win over this ability." Rex stated clearly shocked.

"For everything there is a first time." Jean said.

Rex has lost.

The time continued moving.

Katrine and Blake saw a slight view of Jean's opponent.

He was currently kneeling on the ground. He had terrified expression. His biggest mistake was underestimating his opponent.

The crowd saw this and whispers began to form about this one mysterious brawler.

"Oi what's your name?" Rex screamed to Jean, but he wasn't there.

Jean quickly disappeared with the girls for searching shelter, but they didn't realize that somehow Rex managed to follow them.

 **And that's the end of this chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Interesting facts:**

 **A cockatrice is a mythical beast, essentially a two-legged dragon or serpent-like creature with a rooster's head. It was part of English thought and myth for centuries. It was first described in the 14** **th** **century.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back guys.**

 **Let's start.**

They managed to find an abounded building inside a cave. They were chatting for random things.

"I can't believe you won." Kat teased him by punching his arm and earning a flushed Jean.

"Of course I will." He said with fake cockiness in his voice.

Blake chuckled at their conversation.

"What's so funny Blake?"

Blake smirked.

"The fact that you too argue like an old married couple." she teased with a grin.

Kat and Jean looked at each other then blushed.

"We are not a couple." they both yelled.

"No way in hell. I can't even stand this guy for more than ten minutes. See." She demonstrated as she punched Jean on the other shoulder this time more painfully.

"Same here. I can't even managed to like you." He was laughing a bit on insane side just to hide the fact that his shoulder was in pain.

Those two ended not talking to each other.

Blake was having three sweat drops behind her head.

" _That was a joke. Those two are helpless."_

She went to the coach and started staring at one point. She did this for one hour straight. The other two started getting worried for her.

"Blake you ok?" Kat asked trying to break Blake from the trance.

She didn't answer and Kat did the most unthinkable thing. She licked Blake's cheek. She was finally out of trance and irritated.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" she shouted.

"You were in trance." Kat said.

"Huh. I was just bored." she stated.

Kat groaned.

"You should have said earlier. I was dying from boredom too you know."

Jean awkwardly smiled at the situation.

"Why not go out. The boredom will fade." He recommended still awkwardly.

The girls looked at him and nodded.

They were out again walking.

A figure started following them. The figure hid behind a wall.

"Why did you drag me into this Rex?" Cockatrice asked with a sigh.

"Be quiet."

The bakugan followed the instruction his master gave him.

He started moving fast like a ninja.

At some point Blake sensed that someone was following them.

"Why did you stop?" asked Jean.

Blake was quiet and returned back to walk.

" _I think that someone follows us."_ she inwardly grinned.

"Nothing, let's just walk." she said or more like ordering and the two followed her.

While on the other side a boy was trying to held his breath in attempt not to talk, laugh or breathing, but to be honest it was everything that included moving his lips. He glanced from hyis position if they were far away.

He let a phew sound.

"That was close." he was breathing steadily again.

"Yeah. I still don't get why are you following them." the bakugan explained with confusion.

"I want a rematch. That's all." he said with a tiny blush.

"Is that so?" the bakugan teased.

"Shut up." the blush got visible.

Rex was doing moves with his hands.

" _Why on Earth I am still with this brat?"_ asked himself Cockatrice.

"Rex if you …" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Where the fuck this guy went?" the bakugan asked with irritation mark and aura that suggested he was worried.

He looked for only three seconds till he found Rex looking around the streets.

"There you are." said with a relief the pyrus bakugan.

"Cockatrice look at this." he said as he pointed at the same boy with whom he battled getting in trouble with the guards.

Around him were the guards and a crowd forming around them.

"Boy give up to us if you don't want ..."

"Want what? I told you I didn't do anything." he was smirking.

"You brat." one of the guards got his weapon out.

Jean dodged the attack and the many others.

"Didn't your parents told you it is a crime to hold a weapon against a kid." Jean pout smirked at the guard.

The guards sweat dropped for a bit and returned to their old selves.

The guards growled at him, but this time Katrine appeared in front of them with a sinister smile and threw a small bomb that made a gigantic smoke. The guards couldn't breath and were unconscious.

The teens have successfully escaped.

The crowd saw it, but didn't do anything about it and returned to their everyday routines.

Rex was amazed and had sparkles, like he just found his idols.

"They were amazing." his jaw dropped to the floor and his bakugan sweat dropped for another time.

The trio managed to escape.

"That was close." Jean said.

"Yeah." Kat was catching her breath.

Unlike both of them Blake was already passed out on the floor.

" _This girl seriously needs some physical training."_ thought both Kat and Jean.

They decided to rest too for the next hours next to Blake. They were all sleeping.

Some hours later Kat and Jean were awake without Blake. She was deep asleep.

The teens decided to go out again, because they weren't in the mood to rot from boredom. They prayed everything will be alright will Blake. After all she is only with Leucrota and in not so good condition.

The streets on Gundalia were dark with no people wondering in the streets.

"Now it's officially graveyard." chuckled Jean.

"Be glad your partner isn't here." friendly punched him on the shoulder Kat.

Jean was silent.

They walked until something grabbed them by their shoulders.

They were creeped out and Jean was cursing why he left his bakugan in their base or home.

The figure revealed himself.

"Don't scream, it's me." whispered Rex.

"What the hell dude?! How aren't we supposed to?!" Jean whisper yelled.

Rex felt weird for a bit. He was doing this for the first time ever.

"I-I'm sorry." he apologized.

The teens at first looked at him weirdly.

"Of course you have to. Who in the right mind tries to kidnap at night?"

Rex chuckled then blushed. He didn't like doing this at all.

"Yeah. Also about my behavior earlier too. " he apologized.

Cockatrice was hidden and heard the whole conversation. The pyrus bakugan couldn't believe it. His brawler for the very first time apologized to someone.

"Apologizing accepted." sighed Jean.

Jean sensed very well that this guy wasn't comfortable at all and that cockiness was just a façade. He was going to do something that might regret later.

"Do you want to join us for adventures?"

Jean was expecting a snobby reaction, but instead the guy's eyes were sparkling.

He sweat dropped at his reaction and waited for an answer.

"Yes." he expressed happily having a 360 degrees change in personality.

Cockatrice looked at the kids. He never thought that he will see his brawler that happy.

The conversation lasted very short till Kat decided to ruin it.

"What was your name again?"

The atmosphere was awkward.

"My name is Rex." he said.

Kat smiled at the guy.

"Well Rex, I'm Katrine and the guy with me is Jean."

" _Jean, Katrine."_ Rex thought and nodded at them.

"Let's go back." she said.

They walked for some time till they arrived.

"We're home …" their sentences were cut.

"Explain yourselves now." she demanded at them with a murderer's look.

All three of them were scared while the Haos bakugan chuckled.

Jean and Kat were hugging each other for dear life, while Rex was comprehending the whole new situation.

Now Jean and Kat were interrogated and scolded by Blake.

" _I think it's better to never anger this girl."_ Rex thought at the scene in front of them.

 **And that's for this chapter.**

 **Leaving it to cliffhanger.**

 **See you next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I got resurrected. Finally I will be able to continue. Let's start.**

"Rex now that you are here with us you need to hear some rules that are pretty much for your ensured safety here." started Jean.

"Why that?" he yawned, which earned him an irritation mark from Jean.

"Are you having short attention span?" he asked face palming.

"Maybe, maybe not." answered with a smug face Rex.

" _Why you?"_ Jean was soon to be a volcano that erupted.

That was going to be saved thanks to Kat.

"Jean don't be such tight pants and drop the formalities." she said with a straight face then looked at him with a grin.

Jean averted his eyes.

"He is over dramatic about this. There is only rule and that is to never make Blake angry. I think I'm done with the explanation." she said with fading excitement.

" _Huh."_ he looked at the girl which they referred as Blake.

For him she didn't look scary or even intimidating, more like constantly pissed off due to her hairstyle, but he knew very well not to judge appearances especially in Gundalia.

He was in thought till Kat appeared and caught him out of the blue.

"Now you know the rules. Now let's go and have fun." she was devilishly smiling.

Rex was still confused at what just happened and unintentionally leaving Cockatrice behind.

Cockatrice and Leucrota started talking to each other.

"Finally I will be able to rest a bit away from him." stretched Cockatrice in his ball form.

"Indeed." answered Leucrota.

They continued talking.

The kids have been out for a lot of hours having fun until they returned. Surprisingly they were still hyper like the whole walk for long hours didn't happen, but by the time they were back everyone was asleep.

They tried not to wake them at all and at some point they fell asleep too.

One day has passed.

Currently on Gundalia the sun was rising and two hyperactive people were awake.

"So Kat what are we gonna do now?" had a devil's smile Rex.

"I don't know. What about you helping me find a bakugan partner here?" she said with a bored expression.

"Cool, maybe we can do some pranks or trying to find bakugans? What do you say?" has asked with a sharky grin and anime sparkling eye.

"Sounds genius." she had a sinister face.

"Let's go." they both said like a mad men and started running at a speed faster than light, leaving dust behind.

Some minutes later due to the noise Jean was awoken. He had a bed hair and blank expression.

"What just happened here?" he whispered then looked up where light could be found.

" _When did the sun rise?"_ then he looked at Blake.

He got irritation mark.

" _How in the name of all sorcery is that person still asleep?"_ he had a mouth fallen to the floor.

He wanted to wake her up really bad, but he knows she will have his head for that. He had to deal with her once the day before. He shrugged at the thought.

Katrine groaned.

"Uh why are only rocks damn it? Are you sure this is the place?" she asked him with irritation, questioning and impatience in her voice.

"I'm sure there is. That's where I found Cockatrice." he said smiling remembering the first day when he met with his bakugan, when he was a mere kid.

A flashback started playing inside his mind.

 _An eight-year old Rex appeared running from a gang in Gundalia, due to his uncle's debt. His uncl_

 _Little Rex was running out of breath but his life depended on it so he continued running._

" _Get back you damn kid." One of the gang men screamed._

 _Rex continued running until he hit his foot on a tiny rock and rolled out of the gang members sight._

 _He then saw he was inside deep crater that had some sort of forest._

 _He looked around at his surroundings till he got paralyzed for a bit. He tried standing and managed to walk with the last strength towards the closest tree to rest._

 _It was quiet and he liked that a lot, until a noise from the tree was heard. He peaked then at this second a big tree brаnch fell very close to him, awakening him completely of his surroundings._

 _Then he got a better view. It looked like an unusual dragon to him. The dragon caught his stare and appeared behind him scaring the shit out of the boy._

" _Explain yourself and your business here." ordered the bakugan._

 _The kid slowly turned his head towards the bakugan and his fear was very easy to smell._

" _Aaaaaah." he screamed and backed away from the bakugan._

 _The bakugan roared out of annoyance._

 _Rex was scared to bones. Tears were starting to fall from his face._

 _The bakugan sighed._

" _Why am I wasting time on you? You are just a mere kid." said the bakugan._

 _Rex got his composure back._

" _I-I-I'm not a m-mere kid."_

" _You are. Accept it. End of discussion" the bakugan declared._

 _The boy lost composure again and started crying. The bakugan sweat dropped and gave in._

" _Fine, fine. You aren't. You are just a kid. Happy."_

 _The kid calmed down. He was going to smile until a tiny thing was shot from the distance. He collapsed immediately. He wasn't able to move and was in pain. The bakugan looked at the place where the thing was shot._

 _The men from earlier have followed the tray of the kid._

" _Now kid. You can't run away from us. You are gonna pay for your Uncle's mistakes with your life. He payed with his. Now it's your turn." one of the men said._

 _Rex growled at them._

 _The bakugan wasn't going to let this kid die. Even though he is a scaredy cat, his heart couldn't leave him to abandon this kid. He could feel that this kid is going to be something in the future. He picked the kid in his hands and got very high in the sky, then the bakugan fired an attack at the men killing them instantly._

 _The atmosphere was quiet._

" _Thank you." whispered Rex and drifted into unconsciousness._

Rex was asleep outside where they were, until he heard voices.

"Rex, Rex." Katrine tried to wake him up.

He slowly started to open eyes then he started to freak out, because last he remembered he was awake at the place where he found his bakugan and now started to freak out.

"W-What happened?" he asked.

"You fell asleep for two hours. What's wrong?" Kat explained.

He stood up and coughed.

"It's nothing. I just remembered something." he said with a sad tone.

Kat knew that this was probably a touchy subject and didn't ask anything.

"Ok." simply said.

She didn't know what to do and Rex used the opportunity. He grabbed her wrist and they ran to the rocks then when they reached the rocks he caught her in bride style and jumped from the high place.

"Wt…..?!" she couldn't finish her sentence.

Five minutes later they arrive at the exact same spot where Rex met Cockatrice.

She jumped from his arms and tried exploring.

"Wow."

"Indeed. That's one of the many reactions people have around here."

"I understand why." she answered.

"So what attribute bakugan do you want?"

"Ventus." she had sparkles in her eyes.

"Interesting choice." he scratched the back of his head.

She sweat dropped.

"From where shall we start?" she asked with voice full of hype.

"Everywhere." he smiled.

She nodded and they started looking everywhere. Kat recommended looking in some other places, but nothing.

At the end they got tired and decided to return to the others.

"We are back." Kat said.

Rex was calm

Jean got to them.

"Where have you been?" Jean asked.

"Tried to search for a bakugan, couldn't find one." she yawned, which was a rare thing since she is very hype.

By the time she finished her yawn Rex threw himself on the coach and was asleep by the second.

"I'm gonna sleep." Kat said.

"Isn't it a bit early?" Jean asked.

"Who cares?" and she left.

Then Jean returned to one of the rooms and stretched himself with relief.

"Finally some peace." he said with relief and looked at Blake who was reading a book.

 **And that's for this chapter.**

 **Sorry for the one month and some days late update. I had exams and needed my time to study.**

 **Also note that the whole January might be like this, since it's the end of the semester. Hope you understand.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Time to move with the next chapter. It will be much longer than the previous ones. Keep that in mind. Now let's start.**

Katrine was now in her bed sleeping.

" _Why does it take so slow to find a bakugan partner?"_ she sleep thought.

She groaned at her sleep for last and was deep asleep.

Morning came and passed without Katrine waking up.

The others were confused how can she still be asleep or tired. It was well known fact for them that she was as hyper as a four year old that has consumed way too much sugar.

Blake, Jean and Rex were having a breakfast.

Blake was chewing her fourth sandwich with cheese by now, while the boys still ate their pancakes with chocolate on top.

Blake was now finished with her breakfast and glared at Rex in full power.

"Rex what did you do to Kat?" asked Blake with tone full of anger and worry.

"I..." Rex started to sweat nervously.

Blake was sending daggers with her eyes right into his soul.

"… We w … I went to help her find a bakugan partner." he tried to calm himself down without success.

Blake was shortening the distance between them, but still they were far away from kissing each other.

"Listen, if you by any chance make Kat sad or anything else, I will have your soul and I will try finding a way to haunt your dreams, understood."

Rex was nodding his head for yes.

"Good." and Blake left them.

Rex was confused at the sudden change of personality.

Jean tapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. It's typical for her to do it. She cares for Kat a lot. She tries to hide it and won't admit it at all. Me and you know that and it should be kept that way."

"Ok." Rex simply answered.

Katrine was now awake due to the noises downstairs

She stretched herself then yawned.

She picked her clothes and combed her hair into ponytail.

When she was ready she slammed the door and went downstairs only for someone surprising to show up.

She was now downstairs and grabbed the leftovers from the breakfast.

"Hey Kat, why did you sleep more than usual? Are you ok?" Jean asked with worry.

"I'm fine. I was just in a sleepy mood. I know it's not evident, but it is true."

The guys looked at each other weirdly and didn't notice Katrine disappearing from their sight.

When they looked at her direction and groaned then parted ways around the house.

At the background a Ventus bakugan popped and was spying on them.

Katrine decided to walk around Gundalia to let her frustrations out, but the bakugan followed her.

She had a pissed off expression.

Pretty much she was ignored by people.

She let out a tsh sound and started walking at quicker pace till she nearly bumps in a figure that had a cat hoodie. The figure didn't take a serious notice of Katrine and continued walking like nothing happened.

Katrine was confused, but brushed it aside as something random and continued walking.

When Katrine was out of sight the figure smiled in a crafty way.

"Hmm. Interesting indeed." Blake said.

Katrine nodded slowly as she quickly got in their place and had lost a bit of breath due to the run.

Rex was in thought.

"What should we do now?" Blake asked.

"To be honest I don't know. It may have been an accidental bump, but this person gave of an interesting aura."

"Well I think we should let Kat tomorrow to investigate." recommended Jean.

"I agree with this, it makes more sense to do tomorrow. What do you think Kat?" Blake pointed out.

"Well I don't mi…" she was about to say.

"Wo wo wo. Not to be disrespectful or anything, but we should do it now. We could wait, but what's the point, time flies fast. _A thing I realized as a kid_." Rex interrupted.

Katrine sweatdropped.

"We can do it today I guess." Blake and Jean said at the same time.

Both of them looked at each other weirdly.

Rex was with poker face and a tiny wow escaped Katrine's lips.

"That was the weirdest thing that happened today." thought both of them yet again without realizing it.

"Let's just go." fake coughed Blake.

"Alright." said awkwardly Jean.

The Ventus bakugan popped from one of the corners and followed them.

They stood and all of them walked from the hideout.

They reached the same destination.

"So that's the place." Jean said looking around.

Kat nodded.

"I think …" Kat looked at where she was till Blake disappeared somewhere else.

She started to panic inside, since she knew Blake wasn't the best when it came to physical fight or to be honest anything that included physical activities too.

"Kat what's wrong?" asked Rex.

"We lost Blake." said Kat while at the same time her soul was escaping her body like in animes.

Jean lost colors and Rex was watching them in a casual manner how they go overdramatic, till a sweat drop started to form till it evolved to irritation mark. He was so done with those two.

"Both of you need to calm down." he karate chopped their heads to get them back to their scenses.

They both had anime bumps on their heads.

"Are you calm now?" Rex asked.

They were quiet and Rex took it for yes.

"Good. We need to search her now. The mysterious figure needs to wait."

They nodded and walk to find where their friend was.

From somewhere a far a girl with pink hair and kitten ears was walking very happily with an Aquos bakugan on her shoulder.

She hummed some melodies.

"You seem too happy today Mist."

Mist nodded.

"I finally found the rare herbs I was talking to you about months ago. Don't you remember Gorgon?" she said with happiness in her voice.

"Ah yes." the bakugan awkwardly answered.

Mist was still smiling.

"So what do you plan to do now after the bump accident?"

"I don't know. I will just go with the flow." she innocently said.

"Like I always do." a voice at her head talked.

"Typical for you, but I think that it will be the end of you someday."

Mist groaned.

"You are such a meanie. You know that I'm adventurer and I enjoy the unexpected." she pouted.

Meanwhile certain people overheard her conversation and had a mixed expression.

"Is this really the person you bumped Kat?" asked Rex with blank face.

"I'm positive it is the person literally has the same cat hood." Explained Katrine trying to get her point heard.

"Yeah sure. I feel like you need to check your eyesight." said Rex in a sarcastic manner with a bit of sass.

Kat decided to playfully punch his shoulder.

"God damn it hurts." he winced in pain.

Kat ignored Rex and his whining.

Jean just casually looked at them then at the sky. He was worried about Blake. After all he considered her a little sister that he never had. The same applied to Kat. For him they were like his younger twin sisters.

" _Blake I hope you are alive."_ he thought.

Blake was unlisting some books in Gundalian. She barely understood anything, but seriously wanted to learn the language and a bit of the culture, due to the fact she is a bookworm.

The old lady that owned the place was kind enough to let her get two free books. She put them inside her hoodie pockets and was looking at other books currently.

The trio was currently at the most crowded area of Gundalia.

Mist was there too jumping from happiness and surprisingly wasn't the center of attention.

Mist went to another place to get some plants, because she needed them for the mixture she was doing. She discovered things on the go.

"Now is the chance dude. Go to her." Rex whispered at Jean.

"Huh." was all that was left from his mouth and was pushed towards Mist.

The others ghosted leaving him with the girl.

"Hi." he waved at her to get her attention in an awkward way.

"Hi." she waved at him with a smiley face.

Jean was sweating from nervousness.

"How are you?" he tried not to shutter.

"Good. Also if you really want to brawl, be straightforward." she smiled at him.

"Huh." he was confused.

This escalated way too quickly for his liking.

She still continued to smile, which made him feel uncomfortable and for weird reason uneasy.

"So do you want to brawl." he slipped a nervous smile.

"Okay. Haven't brawled in a while." she answered.

"Good, but we need to get somewhere else." Jean finally calmed down.

Mist nodded and they went into a dark alley.

Kat and Rex were watching everything.

Time stopped everywhere except to them.

"Gate Card Set."

A yellow trail was left, indication for Haos.

"Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan stand. Go Haos Leucrota." Jean said loudly.

His bakugan roared.

"He is cute." she said with a smile that had a hidden smirk.

Leucrota had a sweat drop and Jean a blank face at first that changed for the next few seconds.

"Just throw your bakugan already." Jean had a high pitched voice for a man full of irritation.

Mist rolled her eyes.

"You are no fun." she pouted.

She picked her bakugan.

"Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan stand. Go Aquos Gorgon."

A snake like bakugan appeared. The bakugan had the body of a snake without the hand and his head. His upper part had a skin that looked like a traditional Greek clothes.

"Ability activate: Infinite waves."

200 gs were added to Gorgon. From 800gs Gorgon went to 1000gs.

Under Gorgon's body a lot of water started forming and took shape of a destructive tsunami.

Leucrota tried standing still as much as possible, but the pressure from the attack was unbearable too handle, which resulted in Jean losing the first round and ten per cent of his life force.

Mist was jumping from happiness.

"Calm yourself. I just let you win the first round to see what you can do."

"Eeh." and she pouted, due to him holding back.

"Stop pouting. You get annoying." he casually said.

She hmphed then seconds later got back to her old self.

"Gate Card Set." she screamed.

A blue trail was left.

"Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan stand. Go Aquos Gorgon." she screamed and started getting more serious.

She picked an ability card, but wasn't fast enough to activate it.

"Ability Activate: Aurora." Jean said.

300gs were added to Leucrota. From 900gs he went to 1200gs. The ability also subtracted 200gs from Gorgon making him 600gs.

The place they were started getting extremely light to the point one can get blind.

"What the hell?!" Mist screamed with closed eyes as she needed her eyes a lot.

"Simply you are under the light." he said like nothing was happening here.

Mist growled in a whisper manner.

She picked a random ability.

"Ability Activate: Water snake eyes."

300 gs were added to Gorgon. From 600gs he went to 900gs.

"Attack now." Mist screamed at her bakugan.

Gorgon grew extra pair of snakes from his head. The snakes opened their mouths and water from random directions started shooting while the main head shoot water from the mouth directly at Leucrota.

The impact was so hard that it made the Haos bakugan lose balance.

Leucrota's gs decreased from the fall. He went from 1200 to 950.

"We are close. Ability Activate: Whirpool tail." she said.

Gorgon went from 900gs to 1100gs.

"Attack Gorgon." she screamed with excitement.

Gorgon's tail started moving in each direction creating tiny whirpools that combined into one big and engulfing Leucrota without giving him time to try defending himself.

Jean lost the second round and forty per cent of his life force. He didn't expect this outcome.

It felt like she had a change in character, but it didn't seem that way on her face.

He got his cool back.

He chuckled.

"Not bad. Now I won't hold back. Time for the real battle begins." he thought loudly.

"So you admit to holding back." Mist teased Jean.

"Why she?" he thought in an overdramatic way.

"Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan Stand. Go Haos Leucrota."

Leucrota made an aggressive appearance.

"Time to shine." he said.

Mist also threw her bakugan.

"Same here." repeated Gorgon.

The two bakugans engaged themselves in physical fight at first that later lead to their brawlers telling ability cards.

And at the end Jean won leaving a shocked Mist.

Time was normal again.

Mist and Jean were still at the alley.

"Not bad girl." Jean chuckled.

"Same goes for you." she smiled.

They went where they decided to split up with the others.

Jean saw his friends.

"Yo minna." he waved at them.

Kat saw this and waved back at him crazily, while Rex shrugged.

"I see you brawled with her." Rex said looking at the girl.

Mist close eyed smile and nodded

"What's your name?" asked Kat for icebreaker.

"Mist." she said in a happy tone and her bakugan popped up on her shoulder

"Katrine." Kat wasn't in ecstasy of revealing her last name to anyone.

She didn't want to be associated with her family especially her aunt Kazarina.

"Nice to meet you Katrine."

"Same goes for you too."

They talked for a bit until a Ventus bakugan ruined its undercover and fell from a roof right onto Kat's hair.

"Ouch." Kat said.

This was a little bit painful.

She searched her hair the thing that fell on it.

After some minutes she grabbed the thing.

" _Bakugan. A Ventus one at that."_ She had sparkles in her eyes.

Jean and Rex sweat dropped while Mist was smiling.

The bakugan opened its ball form.

"I'm Ventus Basilisk. I will be happy to be your partner." the bakugan said.

Kat was literally fangirling.

"Sorry to ruin the mood, but we need to find a certain someone." Jean interfered.

"Oh right." Rex said.

Mist was confused and Kat in trance.

The others went.

Katrine was still at trance until Rex and and Jean anime pulled her from it along with the bakugan.

At this moment Blake has left the place with books and started walking.

She suddenly received a headache. A voice started talking in her head.

" _Child. Free me. Free me. Free me."_ the voice said and at the end it sounded more like echo.

She was relieved that it ended, but another sounds started playing. It was painful. After ten minutes it stopped but she feels like she is about to collapse, but needed to hide that not to worry her friends.

The voice officially stopped.

Her friends have arrived.

"Blake." and Katrine jumped right off the bat to hug her.

She felt squeezed like a rubber duck.

"Kat I can't breathe."

"Oops sorry." And she released her quickly.

Blake coughed and regained her breath slowly.

"I see a new face." Blake said.

"Indeed. I'm Mist" she got her hand ready for handshake.

"Blake."

And they shook hands.

Then Blake got her eyes on Kat's shoulder.

"I see you have found a bakugan partner."

Kat nodded happily.

"Ventus Basilisk is my name." the bakugan said.

"Nice to meet you." Blake said with a smile.

Jean and Kat were shocked as they've never seen Blake with a smile and they smile inwardly.

"Now where are we going?" Mist asked.

Kat wondered.

"Let's just go home. I was out enough." Blake said.

"Ok." Kat said.

They were finally inside the hideout. Mist joined them for adventures.

The moment they arrived she got upstairs in a fast pace and fell on her bed sleeping.

She left the others confused as ever.

 **And that's for this chapter.**

 **That's the longest chapter I've ever written. Hope you liked it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Back in action with writing.**

Blake was sleeping peacefully.

The whole day was in a way exhausting for everyone.

The others searching for the new addition to their small group, Mist. While at that time she was surrounded with interesting books. And books in generally exhaust people so the rest was well deserved.

During her sleep she made a tiny smile. The peace was still surrounding her, until it decided to leave her and betray her at the same time.

The mysterious voice could be heard again in Blake's head.

" _Save me child! Save me from the chains!"_ the voice was saying and repeated it at least thirteen times.

Blake started sweating.

"Please stop." Blake whispered weakly.

" _You must find me and free me from the chains."_ the voice echoed in her mind till it faded slowly till it disappeared.

Blake has awoken herself immediately and stood up.

" _What is this voice?"_ she thought looking at the greyish black Gundalian sky.

She was up for some time till she got tired and got to sleep again.

The rest of the night was peaceful and quiet.

The next day she was the first one to be awake.

She did her routine and went to get the leftovers from yesterday for breakfast.

She started eating and by the time she was about to finish Jean entered.

He yawned.

"Morning Blake." he said.

"Morning." and she was back to finishing her food.

Jean went to the fridge. He was trying to get some food, but there was any. Then he looked at Blake with moody eyes.

"Did you just ate everything?"

Blake nodded.

Jean had a face full of shock. This food was for five people with five normal sized portions. This girl literally had a black hole for a stomach. Jean brushed this aside and got himself a cup of milk and sat near Blake.

"Why did you went so suddenly yesterday to sleep? What happened?" he asked.

Blake was caught off-guard.

"Nothing." she answered.

She wasn't in the mood to talk or tell what happened yesterday. She was going to be considered mentally unstable, which she wasn't.

"Is that so?" he was obviously suspicious.

She nodded and went to the door fast. She grabbed her shoes and walked very fast just to avoid the talk with Jean. She wasn't sure what was going to happen. To be honest she was scared of telling him, but the scarier part now is that she is walking alone in the streets of Gundalia.

" _Now what to do? I'm out after all."_ she wondered and walked at the same time.

Without realizing she bumped into a rather tall guy with long hair.

The guy averted his gaze towards her.

They stared at each other for seconds then returned walking away.

"Excuse me." she said at the time the guy was still close but enough far away.

The guy was now long gone.

She let out a phew.

" _That was weird."_ she thought.

The mood for being out died very fast. She wanted to quickly meet with the others.

While she was walking, she met with Jean by a coincidence.

"Finally found you." he said with a relief and rubbed her hair.

She was annoyed by this. Jean chuckled.

"Yeah it seems so."

Jean returned his serious expression.

"Why did you ghosted so fast today?"

She lost her speech.

"Well I was scared." she admitted while trying not to look him in the eyes.

"You can tell me why, I'm not going to judge you." Jean said with a sad smile and tried to sound reassuringly.

"Ok, I will tell you, but I don't want you to think me for insane person." she said in a sad tone.

"I told you I won't." he answered.

"I am hearing voices inside my head." She poker faced.

Jean had a slight frown.

Leucrota was on his shoulder and was in thought of something.

" _Hmm. It seems that a certain one is trying to get herself free."_ The Haos bakugan thought.

Blake had a worried expression.

"It's ok. What did the voice told you?" he asked with a normal facial expression.

"It repeated save me at least thirteen times and the voice also mentioned something about chains. That's all I remember and heard." she said.

Jean hmmed.

" _Interesting."_

Jean's bakugan sighed.

" _It definitely seems like her. Ophelia what are you thinking currently with this one."_

"You don't think I'm insane, because of what I told you, right." she whispered.

"No I don't. Think of it as a phase. It will end eventually." he smiled.

"I hope so." she retorted leaving an echo whisper in her mind.

"Good. Now let's go back. Kat got extremely worried about you."

Blake sweat dropped and nodded.

They walked quietly towards their shelter.

They entered. Kat literally jumped in front of Blake and hugged her.

Blake couldn't breath at all.

"Kat, please release me. I can't feel my lungs."

And Kat heard the opposite. She tightened the hug even more.

"Too late. Goodbye people. It was nice knowing you." she pretended to overdramatically die until Rex literally removed Kat from Blake.

Blake was coughing and trying to regain her normal breath.

"Why did you have to suffocate her?" asked Rex with concern and boredom in his voice.

"I wanted to hug someone." she had anime happy tears and tried hugging herself.

Rex sweat dropped.

"You could have hugged me." Rex chuckled.

Kat's expression changed in seconds to a big grin and was in a position to start chasing Rex, but Jean interfered.

"Guys we don't have much time." Jean said in normal to serious tone.

"Why is that?" asked Mist dumbfounded.

Rex followed Mist's pattern.

"Same question." said Rex.

Blake just give a look for some seconds.

"You may wonder why are you here …" Jean started then he was interrupted at the middle of the sentence.

"Just get straight to the point." Mist said with boredom and by the tone of her voice, she was going to become a Gundalian snake.

Jean sighed.

"New world." he simply said.

"New world?!" Mist and Rex repeated confused.

"Yeah. You may not know it but the Elites among the Gundalians kill bakugan and it will result in extinction in the bakugan race." Leucrota said with disgust.

Jean and Katrine were with serious faces.

Mist was shocked from those news. She never imagined something like that happening.

But Rex on the other hand had a new reason to hate.

Blake had her never resting poker face.

" _I just can't believe this. I travelled a lot and yet those news came so suddenly. I feel like I was living under a rock."_ Mist gasped.

" _Those bastards. They took away what I had as a family. I lost it."_ clenched fists Rex.

The atmosphere was tense and Jean decided to break it down a little.

"So are you in all of you?" he asked.

"Count us in. We shall stop the bakugan from getting extinct." Mist spoke loudly.

"What she said." repeated Rex with a chill tone.

And they high fived ready for the adventure until Mist noticed something.

"How are we going to do that four of us? I do not count her since she doesn't have a bakugan." Mist was wondering.

Katrine left a hmm from her mouth.

"Yet. I will find soon one." retorted Blake.

Inside she had a smirk that was trying not to escape.

And she left to one of the darker parts of the place with no one to bother her.

" _Only if all of them knew I brawled before. Can't wait to see their reactions once they find out. It will be interesting."_ she had a grin that lasted for some time.

She calmed herself and a saddened expression was on her face now.

"Keith." once she told this name a guilt resurfaced in her.

The way she abandoned him. She couldn't forgive herself.

He has probably forgotten her or so she thought.

 **And that's the end of this chapter and the semi-fun chapters. The real deal will begin.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Back for action.**

It was rainy on Gundalia.

A tall figure was hidden in the shadows.

A bakugan popped on his shoulder.

"J what should we do now?" the first head asked in a deep female voice.

J was in thought looking directly at the sky.

The bakugan looked at J's direction.

"Why do you look at the sky?" the second head asked in a teenage-boyish voice

J slightly closed his eyes then made a sudden turn in direction making him look straight in the eyes his bakugan.

He started doing some signs with his fingers then he gradually raised his hand till it was over his head.

"So we shall wait?" asked the second head.

"Yes Kishia." he nodded.

Kishia sighed.

"You barely talk now. We miss your voice." both heads said at the same time.

J grinned and made signs with his hands that worked for saying whatever.

The adventurers didn't have much to do due to the rain.

Katrine, Jean, Rex and missed talk to each other.

Blake decided to isolate herself. She wasn't in the mood to talk with the others.

Jean and Kat were saddened about this, but they know they couldn't do anything about it, due to Blake being very stubborn.

She was in her dark room looking through the window.

She was thinking for a lot of things lately.

She missed playing bakugan, but it painfully reminded her of the events with her parent's death, her bakugan's sacrifice and the way she abandoned Keith. It was just painful. She buried her head in her knees. The only thing that could be seen were her eyes.

The others were talking.

Katrine excused herself from the table and went to Blake's room.

She knocked.

"Blake." she said.

"Yes." Blake answered and Katrine come in.

Katrine looked at her room.

Everything was dark here.

"Blake, you aren't a bat, let some light come here." retorted Kat and proceeded to turn the lights on.

"Please don't . I prefer it dark _like my soul_." said Blake with a semi-sad normal voice.

"If you say so. I can see you are not alright. What's wrong?" asked Kat with worry.

"The weather makes me depressed." she mumbled.

"If that's what you say. I don't believe you. _You look so dead_." she saw there was not point of talking to her right now and left her alone.

Blake sighed. She didn't feel ready to tell her why.

The 'peace' in her mind was ruined.

" _Save me! Save me from those chains! Save me!"_ Ophelia started talking in Blake's mind again.

"You again. Can't you see I'm not interested." Blake mumbled whisper-like manner with evident annoyance.

The voice got quieter and stopped at some point.

Blake was surprised at how it stopped finally.

" _Finally some peace."_ Blake thought.

" _Don't be so sure. You and me. You need to find me fast. Those chains. Free me fast."_ Ophelia talked in a phantom like voice.

"And why should I?" Blake quietly asked.

" _You and me to be partners. I never did this offer to anyone. You are unique young one."_

"Unique, tell that to someone else. I'm just a person that is depressed, confused and searches for inner peace with herself."

" _But you are unique. You have the potential."_

"And so."

" _I want you to be my partner, but before that you need to find me."_ and the voice officially disappeared from her head.

"Are you for real?!" said with lack of enthusiasm in her voice.

She then collapsed on her bed and stared the sky through the window.

It has stopped raining when she talked with the voice.

She smiled at this fact.

" _I wonder what Keith is doing right now."_

"Ugh. It's no use. I can't concentrate." he said to his homework.

He saw a cup with water.

He frowned at the cup and threw it on the floor.

A sound was heard.

Mira quickly got inside her big brother's room.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"Nothing much. I didn't pay attention and the cup fell down." he said with an awkward smile.

Mira sighed and collected the pieces from the cup and left the room.

Keith's expression went to a sad one.

He couldn't let his sister see him like that.

He got himself in trance and started to think about some things.

Back on Gundalia the weather has calmed down.

Blake was patiently waiting for everyone to fall asleep.

She planned to finally find a bakugan partner. It was going to be hard for some reasons.

First she had to be careful not to wake the others.

And second which to her is the most important one is to not get in trouble.

She decided not to use the door, because it was gonna be way too obvious for everyone that she wasn't around here, so instead she used the window.

She opened it and jumped quietly.

She may suck when it came to running, but she was good with jumping and climbing.

She landed successfully.

"It hurt a bit." and she walked fast till she reached the forest.

She hid behind a bush then started to walk again.

She reached a path with two possible ways.

" _Now where to go."_

She quickly glanced at them. They both looked so similar that it got painfully confusing to the mind.

At some point she got irritated, but at the end she sighed.

" _I will just pick the left one."_ she thought.

She didn't have the patience to fully think about that and headed left.

She walked quietly until she bumped into someone.

" _What's wrong with me today?!"_ Blake thought as she looked at the figure again.

The figure looked irritated.

"You again." they both said then groaned at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with dots in his eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing. Are you a stalker?" Blake asked with emptiness present in her voice.

The guy chuckled without a sound escaping his mouth.

Blake was weirded out at first, but brushed it aside.

"Umm. Ok. I'm out." she slowly backed away till she walked fast out of this situation.

The guy groaned then smirked without leaving sound again then hid somewhere else.

 **Cliffhanger.**

 **J's bakugan is based around the mythological creature Kishi.**

 **The kishi is a two-faced demon in Angola. According to legend, a kishi has an attractive human man's face on the front of its body and a hyena's face on the back. Kishi are said to use their human face, as well as smooth talk and other charms to attract young women, who they then eat with the hyena face. The hyena face is said to have long sharp teeth and jaws so strong they cannot be pulled off anything it bites.**

 **I did not make it the way the creature is supposed to be.**

 **Basically Subterra Kishia is a bakugan with two hyena heads.**

 **Also for my next update I'm not sure. I try to write down the chapters, but you know school takes a lot of time and it's nearly impossible to do so, but I will try to do thi** s.


	16. Chapter 16

**Back to the story.**

Blake walked away till J could be seen as a mere dark silhouette.

" _Just how and why did I bump into this guy god damn twice."_ she thought as she was walking in irritated manner.

She shook her head not to think about this.

" _Damn it. This guy starts getting under my skin. Need to focus. Need to find Ophelia so she stops bothering me inside my mind."_ She thought.

Meanwhile J was having dots on his face along with irritation mark.

Seconds later he left a tsh sound from his mouth.

"Can this get even more annoying?" he asked himself and started walking in a random pathway in the forest.

But plans were different for both of them.

" _Finally some quietness."_ thought J during his walk.

Blake had a face that showed she was in peace.

Seconds later she accidently met with J again.

Again they were with blank faces.

"Okay. How is that even possible?! I thought we parted our ways." Blake said groaning.

"Same could be said here." J said irritated.

They stayed in silence for some time until J finally decided to speak.

"It seems that our paths will be crossed a lot if we separate again so why not stick together for now." J gave an idea.

"Yeah. We don't have much of an option." she said emotionlessly.

"Right. Also will bite – what are you doing this late at night?" J asked.

His bakugan was erupting with jealous aura due to him talking more to the stranger girl rather than his partner.

"Searching for a bakugan." Blake said with pokerface.

"You are crazy for doing this at night." J chuckles.

Blake grew irritation mark. She was desperate to find that pestering bakugan that bothered her mind a lot.

"Calm down, calm down. I will help you find a bakugan." he said using his hands to show he was going to do it.

"Cool." Blake answered.

" _I might as well start regretting it now."_ J thought while his facial expression was slowly losing colours in his imagination.

J was in kind of trance until Blake snapped him out of it with her fingers.

"Let's go." Blake started walking.

"Ah yeah." and started catching up with her.

While both of them were walking J's bakugan was exploding with jealousy.

"This little bitch." Kishia's two heads thought with rage, but continued to follow them anyway.

The two of them were currently walking around for at least an hour or so.

" _How long does this takes?"_ Blake thought with irritation.

She walked until she bumped into J's back.

"Ouch. Why did you stop so suddenly?!"

"We arrived." he casually said.

Blake was confused.

"Look."

Blake looked at the place. It was at the middle of the nowhere.

"It's just darkness." She said with pokerface.

J was about to face palm himself, but refrained.

"Just hear the sounds. There are some bakugans around there."

Blake closed her eyes so her hearing would sharpen and hear the bakugan sounds.

"Wow." she was amazed.

"Indeed it's for amazement. Now let's go and find it and leave."

Blake nodded and proceeded to walk until she stumbles on a rock and fell down screaming on something that looked like a tail or more like six tails.

J groaned and went where Blake is.

Blake lost colors and slowly stepped back trembling at the sight.

From what vague outlines could be seen she considered it to be fox-like wolf-like bakugan.

She instantly froze in one place.

The bakugan slowly faced her.

Only his red eyes could be seen.

Blake whispered something.

J stood there without doing anything.

The bakugan only turned his head towards Blake.

Blake was trembling slightly, because the bakugan was getting closer.

They had a weird staring contest.

"Umm. Want to be partners?" she asked with insecurity in her voice.

The bakugan slowly started to get away from her.

Blake had dots in her eyes.

"Let's go back." she was spreading dark aura.

J wanted to laugh at her face, but restricted himself.

She gave him a look that said 'just laugh and you are dead'.

He didn't say anything as a result and started walking back until at the middle of the road not so friendly bakugan started chasing both of them and as a result both him and Blake had to run.

Blake was running.

"Can't you use your bakugan Sherlock?" she said while running and fighting the urge to fall unconscious.

"Don't think it's a good idea." he said.

"Dude are you blind or not?! This bakugan will end us."

J ignored her along with some of hger other tries to get his attention until an irritation mark formed on his forehead and snapped, throwing his bakugan.

A bakugan of the size of Gorem appeared, revealing its two hyena heads.

The bakugan left some sort of hybrid sounds between hyena and snake when he appeared. He wasn't exactly fond of his appearance now.

First because he wasn't in the mood to fight and second he wanted to end that girl Blake right now.

"Ability Activate: Earth claws."

Kishia then showed his claws then shove them deep on the surface forming a barrier for the wild bakugan.

"That will slow him and buys us some time." Kishia's heads said at the same time then retransformed in his ball form.

They were close to civilization and probably the first time when Blake didn't pass out from running, even though she thought that way.

"We are close." J said casually.

Those three simple words gave Blake energy to continue.

"I didn't got your name." she said.

J just realized that.

"My name is J. Yours?"

"Blake."

And after some minutes they arrived currently at a sunrise.

"Yes we did it." Blake was jumping happily until she felt the tiredness hit her again.

"I have to go now. Thank you for the help." she waved at him for goodbye.

After that she quickly walked to her place climbing on the tree and jumping until she noticed a purple ball at the window grabbed it and got inside.

She was now sitting on her bed looking at the bakugan ball and smiled.

"So you decided to come." she said.

The bakugan opened himself up an nodded.

"Yes. Sorry for actually leaving so suddenly."

"It's ok. Still want to be partners?"

"Yes. Darkus Lumagrowl at your service."

Blake makes a tiny smile and enjoyed her bakugan's company.

 **And that's for this chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Also guys I'm gonna tell you that I won't be able to post for some good amount of time.**

 **I will be on temporary hiatus.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I have returned from my semi-long hiatus.**

 **My important exams ended. There are still some left but they will be Art exams and will be at the end of June and start of July.**

 **Currently I have some free time and I decided to post the new chapter.**

 **Let's start.**

Blake was getting to know her bakugan better until Jean ruined the sweet and precious moment.

"Blake how are you? You missed breakfast. Some of us have been worried." Jean started saying with worry that was quickly transformed in relief.

But instead of answer from Blake, he saw the answer for himself.

She was apparently chatting with a bakugan.

He mumbled a quiet wow.

Blake pretended to ignore his presence in the room for a moment until she gave Jean a stoned look.

"Blake you ok?" he asked with confusion and worry.

She had a tiny smile while holding the bakugan in her hand.

She wouldn't smile in front of people, but she forgot that Jean was in the room and now with happy expression.

"Wow. When did you find a bakugan partner?" he was very astonished and curious.

Blake had a frozen expression, realizing what she did the she sighed.

After that she awkwardly smiled led with a small sweat drop.

He saw her smiling so there was no use to pretend having the ultimate poker face in front of him.

" _If I tell him how, things won't end well considering … well … him_." she imagined Jean changing between the moods.

She quickly brushed that thought away.

"It doesn't matter how. Now I have one. That's what matters." she proudly stated.

" _Hope this sounds convincing."_ she imagined an imaginary gulp and keeping a calm expression.

"Hmm. If you say so." he sighed knowing that Blake won't tell him anything further.

Blake was satisfied that he didn't proceed asking any other questions.

"Anyway, anything else you want?" she asked.

Jean nodded.

"Do you want to brawl against me?" he asked with a brotherly smile that held a bit of cockiness.

She kind of expected this. She wasn't shocked surprisingly, more like nervous. She lost that cockiness from hours ago. She wasn't doomed or anything. After all she knows the rules, but two years no brawling will be revealed and showed to the surface.

Jean seemed to notice her nervousness.

"Don't worry. No need to be scared. It will be a friendly match." he smiled at her to calm her down.

Blake didn't like when people told her she is scared, but nodded anyways.

Jean still had his smile, while Blake had a stoic expression that literally screamed 'I just want this to end instantly'.

"So do you know how to brawl?" he tried to break the ice in this awkward situation.

Blake chuckled.

"It's for you to find out." she stated to irritate Jean.

He wasn't amused. In fact he was annoyed. He really didn't like her attitude. He wanted this battle to be friendly, but the intention was lost seconds ago.

They went quickly outside.

Surprisingly time didn't stop for this battle which was weird for Blake.

"Gate Card Set." he screamed.

Yellow Trail was left on the ground.

"Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan stand. Go Haos Leucrota."

Leucrota makes his entrance looking like a God surrounded by light.

Jean grins.

"Now it's your turn."

"Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan stand. Go Darkus Lumagrowl."

Lumagrowl roared.

"Ability Activate: Fang Illusion."

300gs were added to Lumagrowl's 900gs. Currently Lumagrowl is 1200gs.

Blake was satisfied with herself. She hasn't forgotten entirely how to brawl. This wasn't so bad she will go back to her old self in no time. She was inside her imagination and lost track of time which was in Jean's favour.

Jean grinned.

"Double Ability Activate: Light Repelling plus Unholy Light."

Those words returned Blake to reality. She cursed to herself and her mind for zoning out at the middle of the battle. This was the first and she hoped the last too.

Light Repelling nullified Lumagrowl's Fang Illusion attack. Now Lumagrowl returned to his base 900gs.

While on the other hand Leucrota gained 350gs to his already 950gs thus increasing his gs to 1300.

Blake tried calling another ability, but it seemed her turn was frozen.

"Now Leucrota attack."

"Shit." Blake whispered.

Leucrota did his attack and won the round.

Blake lost twenty per cent of her life force.

"Not bad." Jean chuckled.

This time Blake was the one that wasn't amused.

"Are you trying to mock me?" she said with poker face.

Jean sighed. He meant it that she wasn't bad, no mocking. He wasn't that kind of person. He refrained from doing so. This was insulting to him, but wasn't at all in the mood to give Blake a lecture.

"Just go ahead." he said without evident emotions in his face.

Blake rolled her eyes.

She threw her bakugan and so did he.

"Ability Activate: Light pillar."

200 gs were added to Leucrota's 950 gs making him 1150gs.

This ability was more like enchantment, because now Leucrota was buffed with muscles much more visible than before.

This to Blake kind of reminded her of a breed of dog she saw on Earth. What was its name again? Ah yes pitbull.

Leucrota now attacked Lumagrowl.

Lumagrowl was barely standing.

"Do something." Lumagrowl said.

Blake was quickly searching through her ability cards. She picked two random ability cards in hope they will work. She seriously had to remember Lumagrowl's abilities.

"Double Ability Activate: Slashing Peaker plus Hypno Blade."

Slashing Peaker nullified Leucrota's ability and Hypno Blade stole 300gs from his 1150 gs decreasing him to 850 gs. Those 300gs were then transferred to Lumagrowl's 900 gs making him 1200gs.

Lumagrowl got the upper hand and won the round making Jean's life force to fifty attack, but his attack left some serious damage in their surroundings. The earth beneath them was trembling like an earthquake.

This grabbed Mist's, Katrine's, Rex's and J's attention.

"What's happening?" Mist looked at the window to grasp the events that were happening outside.

Rex only hmmed at the sight.

Katrine listened to the battle, due to her standing position. She couldn't see that much.

J was in the middle of a crowded area just looking at the sky and letting out a smirk.

"You are getting good." Jean genuinely smiled.

"Thanks I guess." Blake answered retaining herself before she accidently said something that could irritate Jean.

She didn't want to see him irritated like minutes ago. She shrugged the thought after her mind and decided to continue the battle.

They threw their bakugan again.

Both bakugan were attacking each other with physical attacks and ability cards were called left and right leaving more and more damage.

The battle and atmosphere were getting more and more intense.

Jean didn't want this battle to continue so he called a move making Leucrota overpower Lumagrowl and making Blake lose.

Both brawlers were panting and full of adrenaline.

"Nice battle." Jean smiled.

"Agreed." Blake answered.

And they high-fived.

Mist looked at the aftermath of the battle.

Rocks and trees were randomly scattered along with a big crater hole where the battle happened.

" _I've never seen anything like this. Even the strongest can't make such damage without forcing themselves. This wasn't the case with this battle. Jean wasn't holding back, but that girl on the other hand was another story. She didn't hold back or trying to let it out. It is like it comes naturally, but then she lost. What's the deal?"_ Mist gasped.

Rex was having similar thoughts and reactions to Mist.

Katrine was at the corner of the room having her own train of thoughts.

J was walking with a cocky look somewhere.

J and Blake returned where the others were and they discussed some serious matter.

"If we really want to continue with the plan that involves saving the bakugans existence we need to get one or two people to spy from the inside." Katrine said.

"How are we going to do that genius?" asked Rex with mixed thoughts like skepticism and at the same time interest.

"Mist will further explain this." Katrine stretched with relief.

"From what I heard from other brawlers the Elites also known as 'The Twelve Major Orders' are going to create their own subgroup from the most skillful brawlers on Gundalia. The subgroup will be called 'The Twelve Minor Orders' as far as I know. There will be a big Tournament to choose six members, best out of the best. Two thirds of the brawlers population will participate so that means a great deal of competitiveness. This will happen in two months so we need to be prepared." Mist finished her explanation.

"Obviously." retorted with sarcasm Rex.

Mist face palmed while the others laughed except Jean who was awkwardly smiling.

"Anyway guys I brawled against Blake."

The others pretended to be in disbelief or like they haven't noticed.

"Really? How did it did it finish?" asked Mist smiling cheerfully with low key hints of teasing and snake mockery.

Of course she knew how the battle ended, but she enjoyed showing her snake side through teasing or when she is totally bored.

"It was a good battle." said Jean trying to save Blake from explanations, because he was well aware that Blake doesn't like sharing or talking at all.

All Blake did was a fast and tiny nod.

"If you say so." Mist smiled like a cheerful snake.

Some time passed and everyone went to their rooms.

"That was tiring." yawned Blake immediately collapsing on her bed.

Lumagrowl landed near her.

"You can say the day itself was tiring." added Lumagrowl.

Blake didn't move an inch.

"What's wrong?" asked the Darkus bakugan with worry.

Blake didn't answer as she was staring the ceiling in trance.

The Darkus bakugan sighed.

"I doubt you brawl for a first time. It could be seen in your eyes." he said in hopes of getting a word out of her.

She was still in trance. The bakugan was confused why she was that way, until he heard her say something.

"You are indeed for this Lumagrowl. It's just … Never mind." she said turning her body the opposite side.

She couldn't forget what happened there and whom she left. Just the thought of it made her feel with mixed emotions like extreme guilt. She seriously needs to stop dwelling on the past.

Guilt that let her to the not so peaceful sleep.

Lumagrowl looked as his new brawler fell asleep immediately. He could feel what he asked earlier left unwanted emotions, but he wanted to know his brawler even if they weren't that long. The bakugan sighed and decided not to ask anything that might trigger memories. He will wait for her to share it herself.

Meanwhile Blake was tightly asleep on the surface or so it seemed. Suddenly she felt the urge to wake up.

She rubs her eyes only to see pure darkness.

"What's happening?" she asks looking at the nothingness.

Nothing special or out of the ordinary was happening at the moment, but staying at the dark wasn't exactly the best thing.

It was disturbingly quiet until gibberish noise could be heard.

Blake closed her eyes and screamed at the sounds until a light approached her slowly signaling that she was waking up.

Blake was breathing faster. She then put her hands over head still breathing heavily.

Her bakugan awoke himself thanks to her loud breathing.

The bakugan wanted to know what's wrong now, but at the same time he really didn't want to force her to tell him. He was conflicted what to do, but at the final second he decided to do what felt right to him, to ask her what's wrong like any normal living being.

"What's wrong?" Lumagrowl asked cautiously.

"Just a nightmare." she said immediately without hesitation whether or not she should answer him.

"Ok." the bakugan answered.

At least she talked which was a progress in its own way.

He wasn't her partner from long, but he could tell the girl had some problems. He will wait for her to share them when she is ready.

He returned to reality after the train of thoughts finished.

Blake was still awake and gazing the Gundalian night sky, which was beautiful with its black and violet hue, grey stars and milky white moon with tints of lime.

Lumagrowl got closer to Blake to keep her company.

She seemed to be deeply hypnotized with the skyscape either trying to switch to her own dream world or just replaying a haunting memory. The possibilities were endless.

Blake stared at the sky for some time until she grew tired again forcing her to sleep.

The next morning she woke up very early, due to inability to sleep any further.

She yawned and stretched her body to wake herself completely.

She went to the fridge to get herself breakfast. She got some big leftovers from yesterday. When she was about to close the fridge Mist appeared from the shadows smiling cheerfully.

"What the hell Mist?! You scared the living daylights out of me." Blake whisper-yelled at Mist.

Mist pouted.

"You, me, brawl, now." she demanded cheerfully.

Blake was trying to process the words. Yes she has awoken her body, but no normal person can get his mind to work five minutes after awakening. That's absurd, but apparently not for Mist.

"I woke up minutes ago. I need to eat. Later." she headed to the table ignoring Mist and mid-way was stopped by Mist.

"Oh come on. Nothing bad will happen, if you miss breakfast once." Mist cheerfully argued.

"No. It's best for you to leave me be. Breakfast equals energy for me. If I miss one, because you want me to brawl, I will be bat shit tired and you have to carry my unconscious body." Blake was proceeding with her rant reasoning until Mist didn't want to hear anything anymore and decided to cut her at some point.

"Ok, ok. I get it. Don't need to be so worked up. Geez. Let's do a compromise. I will come here after fifteen minutes. Till then." stated Mist casually.

Blake didn't want to brawl at the moment, but to shut her up she agreed.

Mist left.

At the span of fifteen minutes Blake ate three spicy sandwiches and two pieces of cake.

She could eat more, but she wasn't willing to be late for the brawl and thus dealing with Mist's attitude.

She stood up got her bakugan from her room and went outside where Mist was waiting.

"Finally you've arrived." Mist said with forced cheerfulness and hints of snake remarks.

"Of course I would." Blake low key groaned.

"Great, because we will start now." Mist grinned happily.

"Oh boy." Blake sighed.

Mist was too excited for the brawl to notice anything else.

"Gate Card Set." Blue trail was surrounding the ground.

"Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan Stand. Go Aquos Gorgon."

"Rock 'n' roll." the bakugan said leaving leaving trails of bubble like sound and hissing.

Blake wasn't enthusiastic about this brawl and wanted to end quickly. She didn't care if she lost or won. If Mist actually considered to challenge Blake on another time it will be another story with positive outcome.

"Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan stand. Go Darkus Lumagrowl." she said with lack of enthusiasm.

Lumagrowl roared.

"Ability Activate: Infinite waves."

200 gs were added to Gorgon. From 800gs Gorgon went to 1000gs.

"Oh yeah." Gorgon said.

"Ability Activate: Guard Place." Blake said.

Lumagrowl nullified Gorgon's ability leaving him without a way to attack and punching him hard immediately after that to the point of knocking him out, which lead to Mist losing the first round and generous amount of life force, forty-five per cent to be exact.

Mist chuckled and Blake let out a tiny smile.

The faster, the better.

"Gate Card Set." purple trail was left.

Then both of them threw their bakugans.

Both sides fought like their lives depended on this mere battle, but this was more accurately for Mist even though Blake was like that too, but she didn't care that much.

The bakugans exchanged attacks trying to determine who will win this round.

At the end Gorgon won making Blake lose fifty per cent of her life force. Now they were nearly equal at terms of life force.

"I thought you would be worthy opponent." she pouted with snake disappointment.

Blake rolled her eyes and groaned.

She didn't really want to brawl at the moment.

"Did you lose the fire for battle?" she smiled teasingly.

Blake glared at Mist.

Then both of them threw their bakugans and the same steps happened again.

Blake was very irritated and was about to call out another ability so she can end the battle quickly, but fate had trolling plans with them.

That was until the ground started moving.

"What the …?!" Mist hissed without finishing her sentence.

Blake grinned at the situation. Now she was gonna get over with the brawl for real.

Rocks appeared from every direction revealing a two-headed hyena Subterra bakugan and seconds later his brawler who landed between the two girls having a smug look that could also be read like 'Mind if I join'.

Mist wasn't amused now.

"Leave. Me and her have a battle to finish." she said annoyed by the sudden interruption.

The guy still had the grin and not fulfilling Mist request.

"Are you deaf?" she yelled at him.

The guy still had a grin, but this time slightly twisted.

He raised his hand with ability card, but the interesting thing is that he didn't call the ability, but instead signed it with his fingers like a deaf or mute person would do.

The bakugan understood it and did his attack.

With one blow he knocked out Mist's bakugan making her lose her remaining life force.

She was in shock and groaned quietly.

"Wth?" she whispered.

The guy quickly glanced at Mist, then quickly returned his attention towards Blake.

Blake glared at the J.

J chuckled and did a gesture that could be understood by his bakugan as attack.

Kishia went all physical on Lumagrowl. Lumagrowl managed to defend himself but was getting tired and dizzy.

"Ability Activate: Skull Fang."

300gs were subtracted from Kishia's 880gs making it 580gs.

Kishia managed to stand even after the attack.

J signed another ability card.

And then the bakugans engaged in the seemingly never endless attack.

They switched between dominance and submission in the battle.

Blake and J were panting from the adrenaline.

Mist got further from the battle, but still enough to see the action.

She literally saw Blake changing her attitude in a span of seconds. When she brawled with her she was lazy and uninterested while with this guy it was competitive, stubborn and desperate to win.

It was like a battle between rivals.

Then at some point Blake called another ability card and Lumagrowl destroyed completely J's life force.

He grinned and further Mist was with poker face trying to proceed what happened.

Jean, Rex and Katrine went to check what happened and saw Mist with poker face. Jean asked what happened. Mist explained everything. Nobody could believe it.

Jean walked to J and asked him to join them for adventures and he agreed.

" _This is going to be long day."_

 **And that's for this chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Darkus Lumagrowl abilities are opposite/similar to canon Haos Lumagrowl**

 **(DL)-Darkus Lumagrowl Ability cards**

 **Fang Illusion (Fang Dome)**

 **Slashing Peaker (Flashing Peaker)**

 **Hypno Blade (Spiral Blade)**

 **Guard Place (Garm Shield)**

 **Skull Fang (Skoll Fang)**

 **(HL)-Haos Lumagrowl Ability cards**

 **Fang Dome**

 **Flashing Peaker**

 **Spiral Blade**

 **Garm Shield**

 **Skoll Fang**

 **Other abilities will be used to.**

 **See you next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter will be more comical. Beware – at some point you will start laughing till your stomach hurts.**

 **Let's start.**

The small group of adventurers were now relaxing.

Two weeks have passed since J joined.

Pretty much everything was the same, except that Blake was getting more easily irritated.

"I just want to love myself. Don't be so cruel." He pretended to overdramatically fall.

Blake rolled her eyes.

" _Be very lucky we are underground."_

"You are flirting..."

He sshed her to be quiet and didn't let her finish the sentence.

She was annoyed.

He faked his body mannerisms of that of a person that was just shot with an arrow in the chest.

The guy then had his hand over his hair pretending to comb it. Seconds later he was back to his normal personality.

"I'm so damn awesome the mirror reflects it."

Blake face palmed.

"J you are high. That's a trash bin." she stated as a matter of fact voice.

"Well at least I am loved unlike you."

This was the last straw for Blake.

The girl got near him calmly.

The guy chuckled, but what was about to happen would take his existence off guard.

She kicked him painfully in the ankle making him fall on his knees.

She had a smug face. There was enjoyment in her eyes seeing him struggle.

When J considered the pain more tolerable, slowly and cautiously he started to get up, but with utmost annoyance he realized Blake was using his back as a chair. He didn't flinch with the extra weight on him. He would never give her the satisfaction seeing him in pain and thus he stood there like a chair.

Even though there was zero eye contact, he could tell she had a smug grin.

"You know you make a very good chair when you aren't self-obsessed." she made fun of him.

He was irritated, but this would be a very light word for the current situation he was in.

This was probably the most annoying thing she has done to him since he joined not so far ago.

From day one they were on each other's throats.

Whenever they were in one room they wanted to silently kill each other. They didn't talk and did basic sign language which resulted in a heavy atmosphere. Lumagrowl tried to mediate between those two, while Kishia watched him amused without caring for the consequences. That was for the first days until he gave up.

Those two had quickly established their rivalry.

J enjoyed mocking her at first with sign language. She was at first surprised at this, but learned to brush away the fact. And simply because of this she started learning sign language along with Gundalian, but was worth it at the end just for the sake of roasting J. She can do it with speech too, but she just enjoyed the language barrier she and him were setting for the others. Shortly said it was enjoyable for both of them to leave people in the dark and puzzled.

And not to mention that those were probably the only people in existence to look intense and badass while arguing in sign language.

Their bakugans were pretty chill with each other, but for the sake of J's and Blake's rivalry they simulated a pseudo rivalry.

J only talked to Blake along with showing his true colors. That's due to their unexpected meeting and the fact that he knows her the longest. He prefers to sign and be quiet in front of new people even though he broke that rule with Blake.

She understood him well, because she is also like that. Everybody underestimate her and thinks she can't handle herself, because of her skinny appearance. Due to not showing it that didn't mean she couldn't.

Not to mention they didn't brawl a lot like the others. Both seemed to think that other people excluding their little group didn't possess any skills. And that's primary the reason they preferred to be against each other. Although they didn't brawl the most they were easily the strongest and smartest within their group.

When they went to brawl they would be merciless and always winning.

Time was flying fast. One month left till their attempt to get inside the twelve minor orders.

Katrine was the first person to volunteer, but was declined immediately from everyone.

"Why guys?! I mean I am good and can get us inside with my skills." she boasted.

"Hate to argue with you, but you are going to ruin the mission." Rex added.

Katrine pouted.

"And I'm not going to participate, because I hate the Elites guts to the bones and will act recklessly."

"Geez." Mist hissed quietly at Rex.

"Who even asked you?" Rex yelled at Mist with red in his face.

Mist playfully rolled her eyes.

"I want to go." she chuckled.

"Mist you have a weird brawling style and you lose most battles." Jean and Rex said at the same time.

"Cut it out you two."

"Since Kat, Mist and I can't go that leaves only J, Jean and Blake." Rex explained.

J stood in the front expressing the need to go on that mission.

"You sure you can do that?" Jean asked cautiously.

J nodded.

He was agreeing to do the mission out of personal reasons. He needed to deal with stuff there he preferred not to discuss with anyone in details.

Nobody except Blake knew that J was part of a rich family like Katrine's, but not as influential as hers.

Because of this fact alone knew more about the Elites than the room here. Even Blake doesn't know anything in greater details. Who said he didn't enjoy leaving people he tolerates in the dark too.

"Guess I will go too." Jean stated confidently on the outside, but inside he was both scared and excited.

Blake could sense his reluctance and decided to benefit from the situation.

"Jean you aren't fit for that role." she said as a matter of fact.

"Oh really and why is that?" he grinned.

"Yes Jean, really. First you aren't that good at pretending and will be caught the first second you decide to let your guard down. Second you have lack of knowledge for the blind spots in the mission that will benefit us greatly plus it would get the work done faster. Third you lack any additional knowledge towards the second point. Fourth you don't know how to work with J unless you by any chance know sign language which I doubt. Also you are way too emotional on the surface." she finished her rant.

"Like you wouldn't get yourself killed at the speed of light. No offence, but you look like skeleton that doesn't know how to self-defense." Rex commented earning a chuckle from Mist, a weird expression from Kat and concerned with hints of amusement look from Jean.

"You'd be surprised at what I can actually do." and she kicked Rex's ankle very hard he fell on his knees.

The poor guy couldn't stand for five minutes from his current position.

She looked down on him with poker face.

Katrine's and Mist's eyes turned entirely white, while Jean was comprehending what just happened.

And by looking at this J silently shivered imagining the pain she inflicted on Rex to him.

"What was that for?" Rex clutched his pained ankle.

"For assumption." she avoided eye contact with him.

He had an irritation mark.

He would have done more if it wasn't for his ankle.

"That was unexpected." Mist looked at the ceiling.

"That doesn't prove a lot." spoke Jean again this time more serious than before.

"Like I told you there is more than what I leave on the surface. I may lack physical strength, but I am immune to mental manipulation and break thanks to my abusive parents. I can pretend to be happy when I am in fact angry and sad. I learned that the hard way. Whenever I showed any kind of emotion the consequences were extremely bad. I was forbidden to even cry. The details of aftermaths like this weren't at all flattering. Thanks to this I learned to conceal and switch between personalities and emotions at the mere age of six. Another thing is that Kazarina one of the Twelve Major Orders is infamous for her cruel experiments. Experiments involve a lot of biology, chemistry and a lot more. And I so happen to actually understand a good amount of that. This will lead to actually possibly free the bakugans meant for experiment under her nose. Don't you get it." a crazy look was trying to plaster on her face, but it got mixed a bit with her poker face expression.

Mist was amazed and speechless. She had never seen Blake talk that much along with her crazy side.

The others including J were speechless and disturbed. Some a bit more than others.

"I can see some of your points, but that doesn't explain everything."

Blake wanted to face palm, but silently groaned.

"Are you for real?! I freaking explained it. I had abusive parents and I needed to hide any sort of emotions. I pretended to be happy in public even though it was a tough task and behind scenes was the epitome of hell. I even did their dirty work. I was literally their pavement to get their own promotions. I did all this between the ages of six to ten. And I'm currently twelve. Do you want more clarifications?" she growled at the last sentence.

" _Even though we were friends from the start. I had to use him for their deeds."_

The room was dead silent until a realization hit the other four except Katrine.

"How is that possible? I mean you don't sound like a twelve year old at all." Rex was creeped out.

"I-" Blake was cuddled tightly from Jean.

He was anime crying like an older brother to his younger sister in attempts to sooth her down.

"Jean calm the hell down."

"I still can't believe it." he continued doing the same as before.

Kat patted his shoulder.

"Jean me and Blake are the same age. Let her breath. She doesn't like hugging." Kat stated seriously.

Jean released Blake trying to comprehend the information.

The room was dead silent with dots in the air mainly from Mist's and J's direction.

" _I can't believe she is younger than me and yet is taller."_ Mist was jealous.

" _How could I have my ass kicked by a twelve year old? How?"_

Both of them thought at the same time.

Jean got back to himself and coughed to get everyone's attention back.

"Blake will go in my place to do the mission with J."

Blake had a smug look.

J sighed in relief. He wouldn't admit it, but was secretly glad that Jean wouldn't come with him. After all no extra talking.

In the meantime when nobody was looking Blake had left.

"Blake what happened?" her bakugan carefully asked.

She ignored him for some seconds until she was ready to answer him. Maybe it was time for him to know too.

"Oh sorry it's just …" she bit her lower lip and proceeded to explain everything to her bakugan.

"It was unfortunate what happened but you need to think less about it."

She quickly nodded brushing off every bit of guilt she had.

"I feel a bit relieved now that I shared it." she had calm expression.

"Yeah sometimes bottling things up isn't the best idea." explained the bakugan.

"I know and I will try sharing in the future." she assured him.

The bakugan was dancing from happiness.

Blake let out a quiet chuckle.

Lumagrowl was happy with his brawler. She made another baby step for learning how to share and express.

The night came soon.

She yawned and instantly fell asleep.

As soon as that happened she started dreaming.

The girl opened her eyes and registered her surroundings. She sat on a black floor and instead of darkness there was grey light. Her eyes roamed to find something in the place of nothingness. That was until she saw something materializing. It appeared to have a humanoid female silhouette.

The silhouette in question was a lady with greyish pastel purple skin and gigantic wings with feathers and bat-like edges. She had blackish purple sleeveless elegant dress with hoodie that hid gigantic horns and additional sleeves. For shoes she wore some flat pointed shoes. But the weirdest thing was that she had chains around her body.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Blake asked.

The figure chuckled.

"It's not funny."

"My, you really forgot about me."

Once she heard the voice she realized to whom she was talking.

"You were that voice." the purple haired girl exclaimed.

"Did you actually forget my name?"

Blake rolled her eyes.

"Of course not Ophelia. How can I forget considering you pestered me telepathically." she was sarcastic.

"Right, right."

"Why are you here?"

"There isn't much of a reason besides I enjoy being in your dreams."

"If nothingness and darkness appeal to you."

"You can say that."

"You are weird."

The silhouette giggled.

"Don't tell me something I already know."

"Right. I'm sure you aren't here for chit chat. Why are you here in the first place?"

"I have my reasons that you aren't ready to know. I just want to check if my future partner. That's all."

"I doubt that's the reason."

"Curious aren't you. Shortly said some things will end quickly and painfully."

Blake was suspicious and curious, but decided not to ask any more out of fear that Ophelia will start to be even more mysterious and start telling things in riddles. She didn't mind them, but it was night and the last thing she wanted to do with her already tired mind is riddles.

"You are weird for a bakugan."

"And you are weird for a Vestal."

Blake chuckled and with that Ophelia left Blake's dream.

 **And that's for this chapter. Hope you liked it.**

 **Next chapter is J and Blake battling against other people for trying out for the Twelve Minor Orders.**

 **Nuff said.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I finally got an inspiration for the prequel.**

 **Let's get started.**

"Argh. What's taking Blake so long?" she said loudly to no one in particular, clenching her teeth afterwards.

"Maybe she is making her disguise. You pestered her without stopping. Now have some patience." Jean tried to calm her down.

"you…You…YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" exclaimed loudly Katrine jumping from her place and knocking Jean on the floor.

"Don't ever tell me to calm down. I waited more than enough. UNDERSTAND." Katrine said dangerously low and screamed the last part near his ear.

Jean had a pained expression.

"Ouch. Who do you plan to kill with this voice?" asked Jean sighing.

"Nobody. You just have sensitive ears." Katrine said tauntingly.

"And you have a voice that can kill living beings." Jean said carefully sliding from Kat.

Kat was quiet.

After the scene between them ended, Mist and Rex came.

"What just happened here?" asked Mist weirded out by the situation.

"Some people thought it would be a good idea to do a deafening attempt on my ears." Jean said glaring at Kat.

Kat scoffed and Mist chuckled.

"I'm not taking sides as I wasn't from a long time here, but from observations, I've never seen you two argue at all." Mist said casually.

"Yeah. You two are chill with each other. It's weird seeing you two arguing, let alone fighting. Arguing is Blake's and J job. They are constantly doing it. If arguing was a sport those two would be champions. Poor J nearly got himself killed by Blake. She may be skinny corpse, drained from emotions and look like she was brought from the dead, but if she wants, she kicks asses." Rex explained annoyed, except the last part where he was stoic.

The room was silent.

"I'm back." Blake said out of nowhere.

Kat went from two drastically different personalities real quick.

"Blaaaaaake." she jumped excitedly and hugged Blake.

"Hey."

"So how's the disguise? Is it ready? …." Kat was about to start shooting ten questions per second until Blake stopped her from doing so.

"It's actually ready." Blake said as she showed them deconstructed mask pieces.

Mist raised eyebrow.

Kat was staring at it as it is a golden candy.

Jean was muttering under his breath.

"No offence, but this doesn't look even like a mask. Let alone a disguise. Did someone manipulate you to think that way?" Rex decided to be a smartass with his comment.

"Ha ha. Nobody did such a thing. I just used an old book full with ideas about shapeshifting masks for beginners plus my knowledge so far. Nothing so special." Blake said like it was an everyday thing.

Everyone was stunned.

Rex was about to say something, but stopped himself.

Blake put on the pieces and they connected creating completely different face.

She didn't look much different than before.

Instead of deathly pale she went to pale.

Her eyes turned midnight blue and looked more south-east Asian. Plus she had a generous amount of eyeliner and light grey lipstick.

Her hair length was the same. Her straight bangs were now messy along with her bangs. And instead purple it was indigo.

After her 'transformation' only wows could be heard.

She had a smug face.

"And you dare tell me this isn't a disguise." she looked at Rex.

His jaw was touching the floor.

Kat was having hearts in her eyes.

"It seems you are ready." said Mist.

Blake nodded and headed the opposite way.

"Wait, aren't you going to remove the disguise."

Blake chuckled.

"I would like to stay a bit longer with it."

And with that she left.

Moments later she knocked on J's room.

He opened reluctantly.

Once he saw her he jumped out of his skin.

'Wtf' he signed.

She made a 'stop it' motion with her hands.

"Relax J. It's me Blake. This is my new disguise for the mission."

He looked at her then around and told in a whisper. "Nice disguise, but did you think of a name?"

She totally forgot to do this.

The purple haired girl looked around for ideas until she remembered a character from a show. The character's name was Alex. But she also needed a last name. The irony at this.

She wasn't given a last name by her parents and now she had to create one for herself.

She let her mind wander until it landed on Gaibian. It was used for a last name somewhere. She didn't know nor care. The important thing was that she had a full name-Alex Gaibian.

Blake got into deeper thoughts until J got her back to reality.

"So you decided on name?"

"Alex Gaibian. Yours?"

"James Icks." he thought on the moment.

"Now that this is out of our minds, its time to concentrate on the plan." Blake explained.

Time came.

Blake and J were going undercover as partners.

"Be careful. Stay with your disguise constantly." Kat said encouragingly.

Blake nodded.

"Also don't try killing J." Kat said sheepishly.

Blake groaned.

Kat chuckled and punched very lightly Mist on the shoulder.

Mist was quiet.

Kat coughed.

"Good luck." Mist got forced to say it by Kat.

Blake nodded for in a sign for thanks even if what Mist said was a bit forced.

J was saying his byes with Rex and Jean.

"Beat them." said Rex enthusiastically.

J nodded at Rex.

Jean didn't have to say anything and patted J's shoulder. It was awkward for both of them, resulting in a handshake instead.

From this day their undercover mission begun.

Some hours later they arrived in front of the Gundalian Emperor's palace.

There were at least 60,000 brawlers from different attributes.

The most were Darkus, the least Aquos.

Blake heard someone saying that the Aquos brawlers had it the easiest way possible.

She also overheard someone saying that among Darkus brawlers was a monstrous competition.

She didn't lose hope. She was going to win.

J turned his head at Blake's direction to see if everything was alright.

As far as he saw it was.

That was until a guy with her height got near her.

His appearance screamed "clown transformation gone wrong". From his messy ashen violet hair to his face makeup.

"I hope you lose there kid." the guy sounded like a grandma that has smoked cigarettes for years.

She was extremely close to snap, reminding herself that this was an undercover mission. The last thing she wanted was unnecessary attention.

She was trying her best not to get affected and worked from what she sees.

The guys saw her as an uninteresting victim and left.

J saw everything and was holding his laugh, ending up with a choked up expression.

Blake discreetly sent him a glare.

An announcer's loud voice was heard through the place, or even the entire planet explaining every detail of the battles and how many rounds would there be. The explanation continued for another fifteen minutes.

Cheers and screams were heard from most places.

"And your judges will be the Twelve Major Orders. Gill, Airzel, Stoica, Nurzak, Kazarina and Barodious."

The Twelve Major Orders were standing on a balcony looking at the competitors.

Kazarina was having her time staring at particular one which was Blake or in this case her Alex disguise.

"So we got a Vestal here." she whispered to herself.

 **And that's for this chapter.**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Gaibian is the Chinese word for many identities or alter ego. It was suggested by a person I role played on Amino before.**


	20. Chapter 20

**The writer's block disappeared for now.**

 **Before we start I want to thank all my readers who support this story/fanfiction. I'm glad you like it.**

 **Let's start.**

The matches have already started. At first they were mild friendly and competitive. It wasn't long after that things escalated to another level

60,000 became 50,000.

Warning.

This wasn't a child play anymore.

40,000 became 20,000 quickly.

Brawlers turned aggressive.

20,000 became 5,000.

The tension was growing.

5,000 became 100.

The air was heavy.

Suffocating.

100 became 10.

The Hunger games begun.

The last ten were giving their whole, best and soul, but only six will 'survive' the harshest final.

In other words getting a place in 'The Twelve Minor Orders'.

But fate was playful that day.

After a quick and exhausting battle the Pyrus brawler was decided - Sid Arkale.

The chosen Aquos brawler was Lena Isis.

Interesting choice among the Haos brawlers was Zenet Surrow.

If poetry was a person and the battle was an empty book – Jesse Glenn, the Ventus one.

The one that can be deathly quiet and extremely noisy at the same time, the Subterra brawler – James Icks.

The last part was the toughest. The Major Orders had a difficult time choosing a Darkus one. The ones wielding that attribute were powerful.

One of them was Gundalian and the other one was Vestal.

The Major Orders were having discussions and debates about this.

Kazarina immediately had an idea that will benefit both parties, but mostly herself.

"The best thing to do is to add the Vestal girl towards the team. Don't you realize how many opportunities there will be. From spying on Neathia and more." Kazarina stated.

"It sure can be handy." Barodious said.

Silence.

"I'm for. We should add her." Gill said.

The remaining members nodded for yes.

"It's settled then."

The Minor Orders entered a big room from different entrances.

The final brawlers met face to face for the first time.

The first to enter was a fifteen year old Sid. Sid was a tall and fit boy with wild messy blond hair. He looked excited to be in this room.

The second one to enter was a girl with a short bob hair and glasses, who looked no older than eleven years old. She immediately introduced herself as Lena Isis.

The third one to enter was possibly the youngest of the bunch. She was unfazed by the atmosphere. She was instead cheerful and energetic.

"Sup. The name is Zenet." Zenet introduced herself while jumping and dancing in one place.

Some of the members ignored what she was doing, but Blake and J kept in mind that appearances lie and shouldn't leave their guard down just because she is the youngest.

"I have heard what the talkers were talking, the talk of the beginning and the end,

But I do not talk of the beginning or the end.

There was never any more inception than there is now,

Nor any more youth or age than there is now,

And will never be any more perfection than there is now,

Nor any more heaven or hell than there is now.

Urge and urge and urge,

Always the procreant urge of the world."

A guy with short sand blonde hair and book in hand appeared. He was about to start reciting again until Zenet booed at him.

"This is a room for brawlers, not weirdos." Zenet laughed at him.

"Roasted." Sid was laughing hysterically.

From this moment on Zenet knew she would get along with Sid.

"Laugh all you want. I am a brawler like you." the boy said with annoyed voice that somehow still sounded poetic and then showed his bakugan for proof.

Zenet and Sid looked at each other and started laughing like madmen.

"I'm scared from the rich boy who bought his place inside." Sid mocked him.

The guy was unfazed, which irritated Sid to no end.

"Believe what you want." the guy said dramatically.

"That's it. I want to fight you."

The guy chuckled, closed his book and prepared himself in a fighting pose.

Both boys were glaring each other.

Zenet was acting like a cheerleader for them while Lena was face palming.

J couldn't stand it anymore. In a way it reminded him of the arguments with Blake, but that's beside the point. What he was about to do was something untypical of him.

"If you plan to be loud, go outside." J entered the room in the most intimidating manner.

The boys looked at the source of the voice.

The guy was gigantic compared to everyone in this room.

This factor caused the boys to break their battle.

The room went quiet.

Then J glared at the boy with sand blond hair.

The boy went quiet.

When things started to cool down Blake quickly appeared and then hid in the shadows.

Only J knew she was there.

J tched and looked back at the boy.

"I suggest you to be quiet in the future. Keep your poems for yourself boy."

The boy was oblivious or pretended to be one.

"The name is Jesse Glenn."

J was silent.

"Just be quiet."

Silence. It reached a point when it became uncomfortable.

Thankfully the Major Orders arrived.

The first to enter was Barodious followed by the rest.

"The easy part was becoming the Minor Orders. The hard is to prove if you can stay for long."

Barodious said while looking at everyone, especially at Blake.

Nobody payed attention in her direction.

An idea popped in Barodious's head.

"Has anyone seen the Darkus one among you?" Barodious pretended to be oblivious.

Blake was looking intensely from the shadows.

The remaining Minor Orders were looking puzzled and in different directions.

Blake decided to reveal herself.

"No need to."

Everyone looked at her direction.

Some of the Minor Orders were staring at her.

"As you see our last member is from far away from a planet called Vestal."

"Wow." was Zenet's reaction.

Zenet's 'wow' was followed by a single 'cool' from Sid.

"Now that the introductions are over. Your duties as the Minor Orders begin tomorrow. Meet us tomorrow at 8 o'clock here. Do not be late." Gill got in front.

The kids were staring him in awe minus Blake and J.

"Dismissed." Barodious ordered.

Everyone scattered.

J looked at Blake. She nodded as she knew what he wanted and meant.

They waited till everyone wasn't in sight and took an opposite route at the castle.

"Nice performance you did there." Blake chuckled at him.

"Like you are the one to talk. We switched personalities for this mission." J stated.

"Unfortunately." Blake muttered.

"Heard that. If it wasn't for this mission I would have cursed you to death." J said.

"Like you can actually do it"

"You underestimate me girly."

Blake rolled her eyes.

J glared at Blake.

"Kidding. Jokes aside we need to keep everything more civil." Blake said remembering their first attempt to be civil with each other which was somewhat successful.

"Will try, but no promises."

"Deal." Blake looked at him.

"Deal."

Blake and J exchanged handshakes.

And then they separated.

"Before I forget we should use the names." Blake muttered.

J was nowhere in sight, but Blake knew he heard her.

 **That's for this chapter.**

 **I always had the idea that the brawlers for the Minor Orders were chosen like that, not caring about the age. After all in war there is no age, right or wrong and morality.**

 **The poem Jesse was reciting was 'Song of myself' by Walt Whitman.**


End file.
